Darth Vader Agent of the Rebellion
by Andrew Ronald Tarek Skywalker
Summary: AU, A week after ROTS Padmé informs Vader that she lives and it is now his choice as to what he becomes and what he does. Vader is a rebel in this story
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait on the Jedi's Rejection, I've just had a tough time coming up with an interesting idea and unfortunately, I'm still a little stumped on what to do or where to take the story. In the meantime, however I have had this story in mind for a while and have been intrigued by the idea of double agent Vader/Anakin lately and I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring at the concept. The schedule for updates is random though so don't expect daily or even weekly updates because it honestly depends on my mood and ideas but enough of that, enjoy!

 _Prologue, Star Destroyer Exactor, one week after Mustafar_

Darth Vader sat in his meditation chamber, crying, sniffling and brooding over the events that had transpired in the past week and a half, _I'm responsible for the death of my little one and wife, what hope is there now?_ He thought solemnly and cynically. After sitting down and thinking about it he knew full well he was in the wrongin his thoughts that Padmé, his angel, the woman he damned the galaxy for could betray him in such a manner by bringing Obi Wan like that on her ship, his old master's name didn't bring as much anger as he thought it would though and the chances of potential reconciliation in Vader's mind (he had no way of suspecting Obi Wan's thoughts on such a topic) were surprisingly high. A chime on his chamber door brought him out of his thoughts and he put his damn mask back on.

"Come," he called gruffly, he still wasn't used to his new voice yet and made it abundantly clear to Sidious he didn't like his suit's machinery very much at all, all Sidious did was wave him off dismissively as if he didn't matter and Vader didn't like that eerily familiar feeling of worthlessness for his own life slowly easing into his thoughts again. The door slid open and a Lieutenant walked in, he was fairly tall at around 6'4, _Master Qui Gon's height_ Vader thought, his dark brown hair was slightly greyed out evidence of his older age, but he seemed comfortable around Vader and that was good enough for Vader.

"Lord Vader, this is a message sent specifically for you, we tried opening it ourselves, but it would only open for you we feel, care to have a look?" Lieutenant Erv Leakuf asked tentatively, Vader glanced at him and Leakuf could picture the man's eyebrows raise in suspicion.

"Very curious," he answered at last but then a thought struck him, and he looked at the Lieutenant again, "Where this message come from Lieutenant?" Vader asked curiously. Leakuf looked slightly confused.

"It was sent from Naboo sir, but why? Why would someone send a message from there? Did you know someone from there?" he asked curiously, Vader closed the door with the force and Leakuf paled slightly at being alone with Vader, but all the Dark Lord did was look down in (shame?) and back up suddenly understanding.

"My wife was from there, this maybe her family calling to damn me for not keeping her safe," Vader replied as softly as his mask allowed him to. Leakuf smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"In-laws, even the most powerful men in the galaxy cannot get away from them," he joked.

"You have experience Lieutenant Leakuf?" Vader asked, Leakuf groaned.

"My wife's family are pains to be blunt, and they disapprove of their great grandson Jory because I spend the most time with him and have influenced him the most meaning he and I are very alike in the way we act and think, my wife and I love our grandson though and we think they are being unreasonable," Leakuf explained, Vader snorted in amusement but decided to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand, the damn message.

"May I listen to the recording in private Lieutenant?" Vader asked, Leakuf nodded and walked over to Vader's chamber and gave him the small holo projection device similar to ones he, Ahsoka and Obi Wan used during the recently departed Clone Wars.

"That will be all, dismissed Lieutenant," Vader commanded, Leakuf left Vader alone and he began to listen to the message, the mystery person was hooded at first and this instantly made Vader inwardly suspicious but the person almost immediately removed the hood and Vader gasped in disbelief, it was Padmé Amidala Skywalker, his supposedly late wife and he eagerly began listening to what she was saying.

" _This message is for Lord Darth Vader, I repeat this message is for Lord Darth Vader. Ani, the funeral was staged and faked meaning I am not pregnant nor dead and neither are our twins Luke and Leia, they are separated though because of what has happened and I am aware of your injured state, Obi Wan Kenobi might be a little more bruised than you remember and there is a blaster wound in his right leg as part of his debt paid in limbs. Anyway, our children were taken by Obi Wan and Bail Organa meaning our boy Luke is on Tatooine and our little girl Leia is on Alderaan being raised as an Organa. I want to see you again though and gauge what you're thinking is like after hearing message and I want to have my Anakin back, I will try to find locations to potentially heal you and I'd be glad to give my family more grandchildren, they deserve it and they know about us and where you are, my parents were horrified at first but that has ceased and my sister was in shock though she thinks of you as a little brother and Darred won't make a judgement yet because he hardly knows you. Come to the lake retreat sweetheart and my forgiveness awaits you."_ Padmé's hologram ended and Vader sat there gaping in shock. His actions were thought to have led to his angel's death but there she was alive and well on Naboo with her family and waiting, waiting for _him_ , he stood up and strode powerfully to find the Admiral of the ship on the bridge.

"Admiral Jayden Solo?" Vader called, an older man that had similar pains to Vader himself looked up, his wife Jenna had been killed by pirates and his son Han he had learned from private musings in the Admiral's head was kidnapped by smugglers and dumped in Corellia's slums, he was quite clearly Corellian much like Bel Iblis is but his dark hair was greying as evidence of his age, he was a fighter in the Corellian military at one point and had only left because of his wife and son pleading with him that they'd want him by their side and nothing more.

"Yes sir?" Admiral Solo asked, trembling slightly as Vader approached.

"I am taking a personal excursion to Naboo and I need you to command the Exactor, can you do that?" Vader asked, the Admiral nodded.

"Yes, sir I can, how long is this excursion for?" he asked, Vader shrugged.

"I'd say at least a week or so, at most a month," Vader replied, Solo nodded.

"The Exactor will be in good hands milord," he assured Vader, while the Dark Lord looked wearily at him.

"I hope so," he replied quietly as he strode off to the hangar, he still hasn't constructed a new lightsaber yet because he refused the red synthetic crystals Sidious had provided him as he didn't feel right about wielding a red blade, a silly reason as Sidious pointed out but Vader had countered that any remaining Jedi might be less hostile towards him if he wields a colour they use and he could learn more from them under the guise of rebelling, Sidious agreed, pleased by Vader's cunning and deception against his old allies, his new crystal had been recovered from Illum like the first two he'd used for his Jedi weapons, it was still being made unfortunately but Vader was confident it would be a fine weapon once completed, he got into an Imperial shuttle and set course for Naboo.

 _Naboo Lake Retreat_

Padmé Skywalker paced furiously in the living area waiting for her husband, she knew he looked different than she remembered but it was still the same man underneath the no doubt rough exterior he's built up around the Emperor, _Emperor Palpatine_ she thought bitterly. She had always been against the new Emperor when he was the Chancellor of the Republic and the fact the Senate always supported him in almost everything aggravated Padmé to no end and as she thought about what happened, she knew it was Anakin and Palpatine who were to blame for the fall of the Jedi but the fall of democracy was both the Senate itself and Palpatine as his skilled manipulation tactics no doubt played many Senators to his cause and all he had to do was make the announcement of an autocratic government for whatever reason and it would be passed through. The door opened interrupting her thoughts as did simulated breathing and a soft but deep baritone voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, milady."

Padmé turned, seeing her husband leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and she felt bad for him, she slowly walked up to him and placed her hands where his face should have been silently vowing to help heal Anakin in the coming years.

"Who am I looking at? Darth Vader, servant and right hand of Palpatine or Anakin Skywalker, loving husband and good man fighting for what's right?" Padmé asked frankly.

For his part, Vader was taken aback by her bluntness and thought on her question, _if it was much later it would be the former, but now I'm not sure_ he thought feverishly as he turned around thinking about it and the force sung with joy at his current thoughts, he turned back to her and Vader – no Anakin took his wife's hands in his own and his gaze bore into her own.

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied without hesitation, Padmé had tears of joy in her eyes. Her Ani was back as he pulled her into an embrace and she wholeheartedly returned it silently noting a few changes in him physically _not mentally thankfully_ she thought as she noted his taller height, broader shoulders and of course, his simulated breathing that never seemed to shut up and distinguished him from everyone and everything else, it mattered not though as Anakin and Padmé Skywalker would take down the Empire, Anakin from within and Padmé when the time is right.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Death Star 20 years later_

Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader to everyone else) felt very uneasy at this moment in time, his reputation was very confusing to the whole galaxy as he never allowed himself to show any confidence in his work, he was always seen on the bridge of his ship brooding, a popular theory was that the Jedi he'd confronted were sent into the unknown regions instead of killed, his star destroyer crew though were a safe haven whenever he was with them as he'd partake in Sabaac games, help out technicians and mechanics and even oversee trooper training that went on during the periods on his ship, his Admirals compared him to a Jedi General from the Clone Wars rather than the right hand of the most ruthless leader the galaxy has seen since Emperor Valkorion. On top of that he has just captured his eldest daughter Leia Organa and would soon be stuck in a conference room with arrogant sycophants although he would evacuate half of the station's men to keep an edge in the Empire even after he left for good. He stood in the suit he no longer needed and hadn't needed it for nearly seventeen years, he smiled as he flashbacked to that moment often with Padmé at his side slowly waking him up after his reconstructive surgery…

 _Flashback 17 years ago, Polis Massa_

" _Ani? Ani, can you hear me?" Padmé's soft soothing voice tried to wake her sleeping husband._

 _Anakin stirred slightly and tried to open his heavy eyelids and when he did, he was greeted by the smiling face of his wife._

" _Padmé," Anakin began saying but he noticed his voice was different, "What? How?" he asked in awe. Padmé chuckled at his reaction and took his large human hands in her own._

" _You're healed sweetie," she explained, a big smile on her face, Anakin grinned ear to ear and pulled Padmé in for an embrace that nearly crushed her, when he pulled back he smiled sheepishly at her glare._

" _Sorry darling, I had to do that," Anakin apologised, Padmé's glare faded into a loving smile._

" _Want a walk?" Padmé asked lovingly offering her hand, he took it and slowly got up onto his feet. Padmé took in his new appearance, Anakin looked mostly the same as he did previously however now he was taller at 7'0, his hair went down his back in the same manner as Padmé's and he had a Qui Gon Jinn style beard that Padmé stroked lovingly._

 _End Flashback_

Anakin's memories were broken by Cassio Tagge yelling.

"The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate…"

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us, I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently, the last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away," Grand Moff Tarkin interjected as he made his grand entrance, Anakin slowly walking in behind.

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control of the bureaucracy?" Tagge asked incredulously, Tarkin smiled evilly and arrogantly, an expression Anakin grew to hate very quickly in his time.

"The Regional Governors now have direct control over their territories, fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station," Tarkin explained confidently, Anakin had to hold in a disgusted snort at the man's arrogance.

"And what of the Rebellion?" Tagge persisted, Tarkin and Admiral Motti rolled their eyes and the latter was about to speak but Anakin held up his hand and stepped forward.

"I agree with Tagge, the good General makes a valid argument, the Rebellion has constantly gained support and what have we done? Placed almost all our resources into a station that has wrought constant delays, wasted valuable resources and manpower, has caused genocide on innocent systems and condoned the use of slave labour. Does that sound like the _'safe and secure society'_ that the Emperor promised us?" Anakin asked rhetorically, no one had an answer and he shook his head in disgust and slammed his fist down on the table.

"I've had enough of this, Colonel Yularen and General Tagge with me immediately," Anakin commanded as the two men he named walked out behind him, trying to keep up with his storming pace.

"My Lord? Where are we going exactly?" Yularen asked curiously with Anakin coming to a halt allowing the two men to catch their breath.

"Admiral, you and Tagge will evacuate as many men from this station as possible, send them to the Resolute, the Exactor, the Executor and the Devastator whilst you two take temporary command of the Resolute, am I clear?" Anakin asked, both Tagge and Yularen nodded and hurried to carry out the orders of Lord Vader while he walked towards the detention block. He ignited his sapphire blade and cut down the men overseeing the records, so none could incriminate him and got to Leia's cell opening the door for her, she looked up bewildered but happy to see Vader.

"Lord Vader!" Leia exclaimed running out of her cell to give him a fierce hug, they got along very well during the few times Anakin had attended the Imperial Senate meetings and during the last one was where Leia revealed that she thought of him as a second Father, they smiled as they recalled that day…

 _Flashback 6 months ago, Imperial Senate building, Leia Organa's office_

" _Mistress Leia?" C3P0 called, Leia looked up and glanced at the droid._

" _Yes Threepio?" Leia asked._

" _Lord Vader is here for the meeting you called for," he replied, Leia smiled and nodded._

" _Show him in," Leia ordered, the droid opened the door to reveal Darth Vader, a secret Rebel spy from what she learned as he went by the Angel as a codename and she was the only one who knew that Vader was a Rebel, he strode in and bowed politely._

" _Senator Organa," Vader greeted, Leia stood up and returned the gesture._

" _Lord Vader, please sit down," Leia offered, Vader took a seat in front of her desk as she sat behind it._

" _So, how did your speech to the Alderaani people a year ago go?" Vader asked curiously, Leia smiled._

" _It went very well actually; did you watch it at all?" Leia asked her friend, Vader nodded._

" _I did, your speech reminded me of Queen Padmé Amidala, she was a dear friend of mine," he replied, his tone was tinged with pride and sadness, Leia sighed._

" _I wish I could've met her," she replied softly, Vader nodded._

" _You would've gotten along wonderfully," Vader replied as he sought to bring this to the topic at hand._

" _What of the reports you had to do for the Emperor? Are they completed?" Vader asked, Leia groaned._

" _I was hoping that he'd be a lot more active as it's clear he doesn't do that much work himself and since his toadies do all his work, why can't he do this?" Leia asked angrily while Vader slowly placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _Hey, think of it like this, as soon as you get it done, you'd be able to go home, think like that and get it done," Vader encouraged, Leia's anger faded as she smiled at Vader._

" _I've come to a realisation as of late concerning my feelings for you Lord Vader," Leia said, Vader looked at her, slightly confused._

" _Oh? What do you mean?" Vader asked curiously, Leia stood up and walked over to him, slowly wrapping her arms around him._

" _I think of you as a second father, Lord Vader," she confessed, Vader was stunned but hugged her back._

 _End Flashback_

"I'm happy to see you too Princess but come on we've got to get out of here, quickly," Anakin said, Leia nodded as Anakin took them to the weapons facility within to disable the laser's firing capabilities so Alderaan was safe. They were on their way to the hangar when legion of troopers blocked their way, Anakin took a blaster and handed it to Leia as he deflected the bolts with his sapphire blade to defend both himself and his unsuspecting daughter on their way to the hangar, as they got there they were both less than impressed to see a Corellian YT 1300 freighter parked in the hangar.

"Piece of junk," Leia whispered.

Anakin said nothing as he felt four presences aboard the ship, one familiar, one akin to Padmé's and two others he doesn't know of.

"Commander, allow me to check the ship," Anakin ordered.

"As you wish my lord," the commander replied as both Anakin and Leia walked up the ramp as Leia hid in a storage room, Anakin was pretending to search the ship, he was about to walk down the ramp when he heard a faintly familiar voice.

"Shit, I recognise that breathing anywhere,"

 _Lieutenant Han Solo?_ Anakin thought incredulously. What was an ex Lieutenant of his doing on board junk like this? He followed the direction of the voice and opened a floor compartment finding the same dark haired Corellian he picked out personally years ago in the Imperial Academy on Corellia, but he also found a blonde haired young man _19 if I'm not mistaken_ he thought and a Wookie who was growling angrily, Anakin silenced him.

"Relax, your captain and I know one another well and I want to speak with him," Anakin assured the wookie who nodded reluctantly but the younger man stayed and glared at Anakin.

"Kid, try kill him later if you want but I think talking to him is better than nothing," Han Solo advised, Luke looked reluctant but nodded and went into the main cabin.

"So, your lordship, care to tell me what this conversation is about?" Han asked, Anakin nodded.

"I do, I want to know why you were kicked out of the Imperial military all those years ago and what caused you to change your views," Anakin stated, Han nodded.

"Well, I was aboard a slavers vessel, I have bad issues with slavery seeing as I was nearly sold into it as a young kid and when I saw my first mate Chewbacca on that vessel nearly dead, I turned on my commanding officer and freed Chewie and we became smugglers since." Han explained, Anakin nodded.

"Understandable, I was once a slave myself to both the Hutts and a Toydarian named Watto until I was freed by a Jedi Master, so I understand your doubts and hate of slavery in general," Anakin replied, Han was surprised and decided to ask the question.

"Apparently you captured a princess of some kind, where is she?" Han asked, Anakin was about to respond when a female voice answered.

"Who called for me?"

Han turned seeing the petite princess exit a storage room looking up to see him and Anakin. She wore white princess attire and her hair was in the style of Corellian bread, she had dark brown eyes and hair, but she also seemed lacking in patience as she tapped her foot waiting for a response.

"I'm waiting," Leia said impatiently, Han rolled his eyes.

"Sorry your worshipfulness, but I was the one who called you out here, these droids want to see you," Han explained pointing to the blue and white astromech and the golden protocol droid in the main cabin when they all heard a banging sound that was coming from the back of the ship and a snap hiss with the blue blade of a lightsaber igniting. Han was stunned to see the old man from earlier try to fight Vader, but oddly enough Vader just stood with his arms folded.

As for Anakin, he was stunned to see his old master so well _old_ as he noted that his hair had been greyed out, he was sunburned, and his force abilities had weakened big time from what he sensed.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin asked incredulously, Obi Wan looked at him angrily before becoming coldly amused.

"Don't recognise me Vader? I sure look rather different from the time you tried to kill me," Kenobi replied coldly before he brought his blade up in a defensive posture.

Only to deflect a lone blaster bolt from the princess and hitting the wall, Obi Wan was amazed but slightly worried at the princess's angry glare.

"General Kenobi! Put your weapon down!" Leia commanded, Obi Wan looked hesitant but did so, Leia addressed him coolly.

"General, I have Lord Vader to thank for getting me out of my cell and here now let's get out of here quickly!" Leia exclaimed before Anakin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Tractor beam," he muttered, Leia looked up.

"What was that?" Leia asked.

"Tractor beam," he repeated slightly louder, "I'm going to disable it now," he said, and he left to see the face of the commander, but he brushed past him and went to the location of the tractor beam to disable it. He did so and stormed back to the falcon, sat down strapped in and waited for Solo to take off.

"Captain," Anakin called, Han looked up.

"Yes?" he asked, Anakin smiled warmly behind his mask.

"Make for Naboo, I have family there waiting for me," he replied.

"As you wish," Han replied as he set course for Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Millennium Falcon, in hyperspace to Naboo_

Once it was safe to move around, Anakin requested a storage room for his personal use, Han was mildly surprised but allowed him to have it and the man had taken his suit off allowing himself to breath real air, train properly, eat, drink, sleep basically be human and while no one was looking, he snuck into the captain's quarters and slept on the massive bed, _no doubt used for marital relations in Han's case_ Anakin thought sourly. If he was honest with himself though, he's wanted to leave the Empire since he discovered his wife survived and forgave him for destroying the Jedi and almost killing her, when he asked what about the separatist's deaths, Padmé shrugged and said that if he didn't do that, Palpatine would've made a painful example of each and every one of them. He agreed and just let himself sleep on the comfortable bed.

As for Han, he was confused as to what had just happened, from his perspective Lord Vader has just betrayed the Empire, he's discovered that the infamous Negotiator, Obi Wan Kenobi lives and he has an Alderaanian Princess aboard his ship. A tapping on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts though as he turned to an anxious Chewie.

"What's the matter?" Han asked, Chewie roared.

" _Lord Vader isn't in his storage room,"_ he replied, Han became alarmed.

"What? Where is he?" Han asked anxiously, Chewie was about to respond when another voice did.

"We haven't lost him, he's asleep in the Captain's cabin."

Both turned to find Leia standing there, amusement all over her face whilst both Chewie and Han glared at her.

"Could've told us that couldn't you your highnesness?" Han asked scathingly, Leia rolled her eyes.

"I'd think your memory was better than that Captain, seeing as you gave him free reign to move around the ship, he was allowed to go there," Leia explained patiently, Han snorted.

"I said he could have a storage room! Not my fucking quarters!" Han yelled angrily, Leia was about to retort when a deep voice yelled tiredly.

"Hey! Would it kill you two to calm down!"

All three participants of the current argument turned to the sound of the voice and froze in stunned silence. _Lord Vader_ Han thought in astonishment, the man had long blonde hair that went down his back, though some strands of silver were visible if you looked hard enough, he had a beard and moustache of the same colouring, he wore the trappings of a Jedi Knight from before the Empire, he had his lightsaber on his belt and he stood at a whopping 7'0 tall.

"L…Lord Vader?" Leia asked in astonishment, the man shook his head.

"Don't call me that anymore Leia, my real name is Anakin Skywalker," the man replied, Leia nodded in understanding while Han gawked in shock at knowing both his childhood heroes lived, a light on the console began beeping signalling the ship was ready to come out of hyperspace.

"Alright Master Skywalker…" Han started.

"Anakin is fine Han, no need for formalities," Anakin interjected, Han nodded.

"Anakin then, care to direct us?" Han asked, Anakin smiled.

"When we reach the atmosphere, fly north east towards the Lake Country," Anakin instructed as he pulled out a map of Naboo to show Han exactly where to go.

"You see Theed right Han?" he asked, Han nodded as he listened intently, "I want you to fly north east of that and land in the small gunship like hangar is that clear?" Anakin asked, Han nodded.

"Crystal," he replied as he brought the ship out and followed Anakin's instructions, when he found the Lake Retreat, Anakin pointed to a hangar with multiple speeders, a modified Jedi Starfighter, a Nubian Senatorial class ship and five swoop bikes.

"There," he said, as the ship came into the hangar smoothly and the ramp lowered, Anakin went out first to direct his new guests, but he stopped for a moment and smiled knowingly at Obi Wan.

"What?" Obi Wan asked, Anakin chuckled.

"I look forward to adding your ship to my collection," Anakin mocked, doing his best General Grievous impersonation, Obi Wan shook his head in amusement.

"Yep, that's Anakin Skywalker alright," he joked before he became serious, "I've missed you, old friend," Obi Wan added seriously, Anakin had tears well up in eyes.

"I've missed you too my brother," Anakin replied sincerely as he nearly crushed Obi Wan in an embrace that Obi Wan returned, Skywalker and Kenobi were back again.

"Alright, follow me," Anakin commanded as he led the group through the underwater shuttle he uses to get to the hangar easily and they arrived at the Lake house very quickly.

 _Naboo Lake Retreat_

"Anakin, why would you build something like that?" Han asked as he caught his breath, Anakin smirked.

"I explained it during the journey Han, I use it to get to my hangar easier when I have to and I made it quick because of my lack of patience," Anakin explained patiently, Han snorted.

"I'm lucky I didn't throw up," he muttered under his breath. Anakin heard it but said nothing and led them through the house to the living area where a middle-aged woman ran up to him and he spun her around before kissing her passionately.

"Oh Anakin," Padmé Skywalker breathed, Anakin noticed tears falling down her cheeks and wiped them.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Anakin asked in concern, Padmé looked up at him.

"Please tell me you can stay, that you've left the Empire for good," Padmé pleaded softly, Anakin smiled.

"I have done just that my darling, I made my point to Tarkin and the others and I even rescued a Corellian freighter from being boarded by Imperials," Anakin explained, Padmé smiled and kissed him softly before they broke apart.

"Um, Anakin? Who's this?" Han asked wearily as he took her appearance in, she was small, much smaller than her husband but her hair, like his flowed down her back and silver strands could be seen the only difference is that while Anakin's hair is blonde, this woman's is brown, Anakin cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure if all of you know who my wife is, so if you don't this is my wife Padmé Amidala Skywalker, angel that is our ship's captain Han Solo and his first mate Chewbacca," Anakin introduced, Padmé gracefully shook hands with Han before Chewie gave her a big hug, after he pulled back Leia looked upon her in awe and Padmé smiled warmly at Leia.

"I…I never knew you survived," Leia stuttered, Padmé nodded.

"Not many people know I still live, my family do, your _adoptive_ parents know as does Obi Wan Kenobi," Padmé explained, Leia couldn't help noticing the emphasis on 'adopted' in Padmé's explanation.

"Padmé?" Leia called, Padmé looked back at her.

"What is it?" she asked, Leia sighed.

"Do you know my real parents?" Leia asked, Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look.

"Actually, we know both yours _and_ Luke's real parents and they both still live." Anakin spoke up, Luke and Leia looked excited.

"Care to fill us in?" Luke asked excitedly, Anakin chuckled.

"Patience, allow me to say hello to my children first," Anakin replied, the first teenager who ran up to Anakin looked about sixteen, she was rather tall at 5'9, she had her mother's chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, she had a lightsaber in her hand looking like she wanted to do some training, she had her mother's facial structure and was a beautiful young woman, she noticed the others in the room.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Grace Jobal Skywalker," the girl introduced herself, Luke looked surprised.

"Skywalker?" Luke asked, Grace nodded.

"Skywalker, and you are?" Grace questioned, ready to cut him in half with her lightsaber if he was hostile.

"Luke _Skywalker_ ," he replied, Grace studied him critically and noticed he looked like her father, but she didn't believe him.

"Dad, you don't believe that's _him,_ do you?" Grace asked referring to her long lost older brother, Anakin smiled.

"We'll get to that in a second," he replied as another teenager though noticeably younger, around fourteen raced to him as well, it was a boy this time, he was rather lanky for his age and he was taller than his mother though he was just barely shorter than Grace, he had his mother's brown hair and his father's blue eyes, he was chiselled like his father and also had a lightsaber in hand, Anakin chuckled.

"Kids, we have guests, training will come later," he promised, the boy noticed the guests and Luke saw a lot of himself in this young boy who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Ben Darred Skywalker," the boy introduced himself, Obi Wan raised his eyebrows at the name, tossing a look at his smiling old padawan.

"Ben?" he asked, Ben nodded.

"Ben, I got my name from your nickname, Dad told me, you're Obi Wan Kenobi, aren't you?" Ben said with a smile, Obi Wan smiled back. The last two to run in were the same age and they didn't have lightsabers in their hands, though they looked about twelve and they actually noticed the guests this time.

"Oh, hello, I'm Bella Shmi Skywalker," the young girl introduced herself, Leia eyed her critically, like her potential younger sister Grace, Bella reminded Leia of herself, the big brown eyes, but the hair was a sandy blonde like her father rather than the chocolate brown of her mother, everything else though right down to her smile was all Leia, but before she could say anything, the young boy spoke first.

"And I'm Owen Jinn Skywalker," the young boy added, Luke and Leia exchanged a look before they turned to the young boy who just spoke. He had his mother's facial structure, his father's blonde hair and blue eyes and his smile reminded Luke of his own at that age, Anakin and Padmé exchanged knowing smiles.

"You two have begun to notice it haven't you," Anakin said, Luke and Leia both nodded.

"We see ourselves in these young children, what we want to know is why we were adopted?" Leia asked, Anakin sighed.

"It's a long story," he warned, Leia smiled.

"We got time," Leia encouraged, Anakin smiled.

"As you wish," he replied as he began his story…

 _Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute Yularen's office_

"I certainly didn't expect that outburst on Lord Vader's behalf, did you Admiral?" General Cassio Tagge asked, Yularen shook his head.

"No I did not, though thinking it over has led me to believe he has a point, think about General, the Emperor has done nothing but terrorize innocent life forms, condone practises like slavery in perhaps more frequency than the Republic did and the Outer Rim did, he's certainly correct there and he once confided in me that he confronted the Emperor about it and thought that the way we conduct the issue now is no better than before, the Emperor countered that what the Empire does is a mercy compared to what would be necessary, Vader said no more but he told me he was and still is very unconvinced that what we do is a _mercy_ ," Yularen spat the last word out but Tagge knew he agreed with Vader's estimation.

"I agree with you both Admiral," Tagge replied, Yularen smiled.

"I knew that you would, on this ship because of the way he acts we joke around with him calling him _General_ Vader because he acts a lot like a Jedi General from the Clone Wars would've and he doesn't mind it at all, he even gave us his own military training techniques which have improved our effectiveness in battle and allowed us to deal with threats, those who work under Lord Vader, myself included say it's the highest honour one can have in the Imperial Navy, hell even the pilots love him," Yularen said almost wistfully, Tagge noticed it.

"Admiral?" Tagge asked, Yularen looked at him dead serious.

"If I tell you this, it goes no further," Yularen said, Tagge gulped and nodded.

"I think Darth Vader's real identity is Anakin Skywalker," Yularen said, Tagge looked stunned.

"Skywalker? Why would he turn to the Empire the way we all did?" Tagge asked incredulously, Yularen smiled.

"Tarkin told me he puzzled it out through sheer observation, I fought alongside him during the Clone Wars and I can safely say there are a lot of similarities between both Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader," Yularen explained, Tagge still looked sceptical.

"Enough for them to be one and the same? I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can believe it," Tagge replied, Yularen had another way of proving it though.

"Let's pay a visit to Lord Vader's quarters shall we," Yularen offered, Tagge was surprised but gladly so.

"If this proves it, I'll be happy," he replied, as they took the elevator to Vader's level, there was a lot of joking around as to what Vader did on his level, but it was all unfounded humour that wasn't particularly funny anyway, there were 4 rooms, there was a training room of course, there was a _memoir?_ room Yularen thought incredulously where he found an old holo projector of some kind, he dusted it off and began listening to the message and soon enough General Skywalker appeared.

 _My dearest Padmé_

 _If you are worried you need not be any longer, I am wide awake at 4:00 AM yet again to prepare for another attack from General Asthma, or General Grievous whatever you prefer, so unfortunately this will have to be brief, Ahsoka and I will be training soon though if I'm being honest with you and myself, I'm tired of the deception, tired of the game and I want to leave this all behind, I want to stay home be a mechanic, be a racer, hell I want a family, I want to start a family back on Naboo, I hate being separated for such a long time but the end makes all the anguish worth it I suppose. I love you, my darling angel._

 _Anakin_

Yularen didn't expect to find out that his general had been in a relationship and from the way he spoke he sounded like a married man, he had to show Tagge now.

"General," Yularen called, Tagge approached.

"Yes?" he asked, Yularen gave him the holo projector and he began listening to it himself, when it was over he was stunned beyond measure and nearly fainted.

"I believe you Admiral," Tagge said, Yularen smiled and nodded.

"Just took a little convincing," he joked, they both laughed.

 _Naboo Lake Retreat_

"And that was how I found out your mother lived after all and I've been against the Empire in secret as a double agent this whole time," Anakin explained, Luke, Han and Leia were stunned beyond measure but Leia was happy and she smiled at her birth parents.

"So, I have a twin brother huh? Always was a wish of mine to have one brother let alone three," Leia said, Grace glared, and Bella pouted at her.

"And what about us?" Bella asked, Leia chuckled at Bella's pouting face and steeled herself against Grace's glare.

"I'm happy to have all of you as my family," she replied as she hugged her sisters, her brothers and her real parents, Luke didn't look as happy though, he had a look of betrayal in his eyes and on his face, but not at his parents or siblings, but at Obi Wan.

"Why? Obi Wan…why lie to me like that?" Luke asked, tears threatening to fall down his face, Obi Wan tried to move closer but Anakin stopped him.

"Allow me Obi Wan," Anakin said, as he moved towards his eldest son to embrace him, Luke returned it and broke down in his arms, Padmé glared at Obi Wan.

"This way _General_ Kenobi," Padmé growled, angry that her eldest children were betrayed the way they were, she grabbed him and dragged him out the room whilst Anakin comforted the sobbing Luke.

"I don't understand, why? Why did he lie to me!" Luke sobbed, Anakin rocked him gently.

"If you ask me, I think it was because Owen didn't want you to know, Owen was never my biggest fan and he no doubt thinks of negatively because I left with the Jedi, he saw that as me leaving your grandmother, Obi Wan may have wanted to tell you, but Owen wouldn't let him," Anakin suggested, Luke seemed to agree and wiped his tears away.

"It doesn't matter now, but I'm happy we found each other…Dad," Luke replied, Anakin smiled.

"I am too son, I am too," he replied as he held his eldest boy in an embrace. A family finally whole again after twenty long years.


	4. Chapter 4

_Naboo Lake Retreat, 3 days later_

Padmé and Leia Skywalker have spent the better part of the past three days talking, bonding and debating over several topics, they had elected to keep it light-hearted as they wanted a good foundation for their growing mother-daughter relationship and they wanted it soon, in the mist of arguing over which planet is better to live on, Naboo or Alderaan, Padmé's smile faded and the beginnings of anger were starting to show in her face, eyes and posture.

"Mother? You okay?" Leia asked timidly, she had been shopping with her mother and was wearing some of the clothes that they'd bought together, Padmé had a frown on her face and nodded her head.

"I'm curious Leia, about what your life was like growing up on Alderaan," Padmé mentioned to her grown up daughter, Leia could detect bitterness in her tone and decided to risk it.

"Obi Wan and my adopted father made you give me and Luke, away didn't they?" Leia asked tentatively, Padmé shook her head and snorted in disgust.

"Actually, no. I was walking with you in my arms trying to feed you, you weren't eating so I thought to get you a bottle since you weren't eating my milk, when I went to get the bottles I found them, fed you and put you to sleep but then I'd been hit with a stun blast, and when I came to, I was frantic, I searched all over the outpost for you and Luke but couldn't find you and that was when I saw Master Yoda, to be kind raging like a caged animal, I'd never seen him so angry before but when he saw me his anger changed to sadness and disgust, I asked what happened as I'd been stunned for the better part of six hours, he warned me that I'd be angry and boy I was livid with both Obi Wan and Bail Organa, which is why I was so annoyed with Obi Wan earlier if you were curious, I was even angrier when I found out it was _Bail_ of all people who stunned me in order to take you, I planned to raise you here alongside Ani and your siblings but apparently I cannot raise you and your brother with a _"Sith"_ for a husband and my love for him when I asked why, according to our _illustrious General_ clouded my judgement was the problem." Padmé explained, anger all over her face and it was in her tone of voice as well, Leia was stunned.

"So, that's why you were so annoyed when you saw Obi Wan again," Leia deduced, Padmé nodded.

"According to him, having another Skywalker fall into the _"trap"_ and _"dangers"_ of attachment would spell doom for the galaxy and so…" she trailed off, unable to finish without tears filling her eyes.

"He took matters into his own hands," Leia concluded, anger now in her tone of voice and face, as well as her force signature.

"What's going on? Why are you two so angry?"

Both Padmé and Leia turned to see Anakin leaning on the doorway, eyes of concern on them both, Padmé glanced at him.

"Just recounting a painful tale that I still hold a grudge for," she replied nonchalantly, trying to get her husband off her scent. She'd refused to tell him what really happened all those years ago on Polis Massa saying it was a sensitive topic, but the fact of the matter was clear, their children had been taken from them and they had no one but each other left. He never brought it up thankfully but now she had his attention, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh? And what story is that?" he asked, she looked at Leia who nodded.

"It's the story you've wanted to hear for years, the _full_ story of what happened on Polis Massa all those years back," Padmé explained, Anakin was intrigued.

"I want all the details, no less angel," he replied sternly, Padmé nodded and began the story.

Needless to say, Anakin was stunned, horrified and incensed when it was over, and his tone of voice showed his anger well enough.

"Those insensitive, child stealing pricks!" Anakin roared, Padmé winced.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ani," she replied weakly, Anakin softened considerably and took her in an embrace, letting her cry as much as she needs to.

"I'm not angry with you for not telling me, if I'd found out back then I would've done something horrible, like killing either of them and potentially leaving them open for abduction. Also, do I really need to ask if you guys have planned a trap to lure Organa here?" Anakin asked mildly, Padmé pulled back slightly and she had an almost evil grin on her face, Leia did too, and Anakin looked between them both.

"There something I should know?" he asked, Padmé shook her head.

"You'll see what we plan soon enough darling," Padmé replied mysteriously, Anakin smirked.

"Just want a front row seat to his humiliation if you don't mind," he replied. Anakin became more serious and sighed deeply.

"Myself and Solo are planning to destroy the Death Star, Leia I had a look at the plans and I have found a glaring weakness in the station, I will exploit that while Solo has my back," he said, Leia nodded but looked surprised.

"Why not wait on the Rebels to join you?" she asked, Anakin shook his head.

"I'm trying to keep the death toll to a minimum Leia, not to mention four of Black 5's Star Destroyers have mutinied and one of them, I've commanded for over two decades meaning I know his strategy and he is one of the best, his name is Admiral Wulf Yularen and he'll gladly join the fight against the Empire," Anakin explained, Leia nodded.

"Can I speak to him?" she asked, Anakin smirked.

"Of course, we all can," he replied, as he keyed in the frequency for the holocom in Admiral Yularen's office, it worked, and a slightly dishevelled Yularen answered, he was shocked though to see Tagge there as well.

"Admiral, I trust things are going well on the Resolute?" Anakin asked, Yularen and Tagge were stunned.

"G…General Skywalker?" Yularen asked incredulously, Anakin smiled.

"Surprised?" he asked mildly, Yularen and Tagge rolled their eyes.

"Understatement of the millennium," Tagge muttered, Anakin heard it but didn't comment.

"Where exactly have you been General?" Yularen asked, Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play coy with me Admiral, you knew full well I was behind the mask of Darth Vader, I overheard that conversation with Tarkin all those years ago, I wasn't sure what you thought which I is why tried acting slightly different to how I was beforehand," Anakin explained evenly, Yularen smiled knowingly, his General was back.

"So, _you_ are the Angel that the Emperor's placed bounties on are you General?" Yularen asked, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am Admiral, have been for twenty long years," he replied, Yularen smiled knowingly again, causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, Yularen's smile went grim.

"Only you would ever think of getting into Palpatine's inner circle to betray him this way and had you screwed up, the galaxy would be dead meat," he replied gravely, Anakin shook his head.

"Not exactly Admiral," he replied, Yularen raised an eyebrow.

"Who else could fight this Empire only how you do?" he asked, Anakin smiled.

"My eldest children have just turned 20 years old, they've inherited my boldness and stubbornness," Anakin explained proudly, Yularen groaned.

"Great, now there are _three_ of them, one of you is more than enough General," he replied playfully, Anakin chuckled but became serious as he motioned Leia forward.

"Admiral, this is Leia Skywalker, my eldest daughter, Leia, this is Admiral Wulf Yularen, he served with me in the Clone Wars," Anakin introduced, Leia stepped forward.

"Good to meet you Admiral," Leia greeted, Yularen noticed similarities between her and the late Senator Amidala, he raised an eyebrow at his General.

"Where is your mother, Miss Skywalker? I'd like to meet her," he replied without preamble, Leia was surprised.

"Mom, there's someone on the comm for you," she said, and Padmé Skywalker approached the screen, shocking Yularen and Tagge to the point where they had to grab something to stabilise themselves, Padmé chuckled.

"Surprised, Gentlemen?" she asked mildly, Yularen looked directly at her.

"Yes, but that is hardly the point, since your husband has been reporting to the Rebellion for years, can either of you direct us to where they are?" he asked, Anakin nodded at Padmé and Leia.

"Admiral, my parents obviously trust you, I have yet to think similarly but I think I can trust you, Yavin 4, the Rebels are at Yavin 4," Leia said to the surprise of Yularen, who nodded.

"As you wish Miss Skywalker," he replied as he closed the transmission, Leia looked up at the smiling faces of her birth parents, Leia herself smiled back.

"He called me Skywalker, did you hear that?" Leia asked happily, both Anakin and Padmé had tears of joy in their eyes as they embraced their eldest daughter.

"We love you Leia," Padmé whispered lovingly, Leia was crying herself now.

"I love you too Mom, and you too Dad," she replied, Anakin embraced her tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart," he replied, the door opened revealing Grace walking in with a bag carrying some clothes and lightsaber equipment.

"Dad, you asked for these?" she asked, Leia jumped slightly at her younger sister's voice, but her father smiled and took the bag from Grace, presenting it to Leia.

"What's this?" she asked, Anakin smiled.

"Parts for your lightsaber and Jedi Robes, it's in your heritage Leia, and if you're interested, join us in the training room next time to watch what you can do if we trained together," he offered, Leia was stunned. Anakin Skywalker, greatest force user in the galaxy, deceiving Emperor Palpatine for two decades praising _her_ , an untrained girl based on what she could be.

"I'm honoured Dad, but it's a big commitment and I'll need time to think for myself," Leia replied honestly, Anakin nodded in understanding.

"I agree, and I won't force you if you don't want to pursue the path of a Jedi," he replied as he walked out leaving the eldest Skywalker women together, Grace smiled knowingly at her older sister.

"I know what you're thinking Leia, but he made the same offer to us as well and after a while, we all decided that being a Jedi was in our blood and it was a particularly good way to bond with Dad and Aunt Ahsoka, as well as trying to best our siblings during the mock duels was fun as well," Grace explained, a sheepish smile on her face, Leia was surprised though by one thing.

" _Aunt_ Ahsoka?" she questioned in surprise, Padmé and Grace both groaned, very annoyed.

"You're telling us that pompous Senator didn't tell you about _anyone_ Dad loves in _20 years_?" she asked in annoyance, Padmé bit back laughter at Grace's insult towards Bail Organa while Leia looked on blankly. Grace sighed.

"When Aunt was fourteen, she became Dad's padawan learner, it was at the battle of Christophsis and Dad hated her at first, but that only ended up amusing her to no end and even Dad's men found it funny. He warmed up to her though as he saw a lot of himself within her, the Jedi Council hated them both though as they defied them constantly and were viewed as reckless, however they were both revered as war heroes and Dad hated that as the war was hell for him, also he had to spend a lot of time sometimes months away from Mom and to keep up the deceit, he put up with it and acted as if Mom was only a friend, Aunt Ahsoka saw through this but never confronted him as it wasn't her business. However, the end is just horrible, Aunt had been framed for murdering clones and Jedi alike in the bombing of the Jedi Temple and the Council, including that old hag we met earlier sentenced her to death, Dad found the real killer and had her tried and imprisoned for the deaths of so many and framing her best friend, Aunt decided that she couldn't be a Jedi anymore, Dad revealed that he was very tempted to follow her as he hated the Council." Grace explained, Leia was stunned yet again and almost commented when another female voice growled.

"I am no Jedi."

Leia jumped at the angry growl she heard and nervously turned to the doorway where she saw a female Togruta who looked to be about 37 in age, she was 6'3 in height, she had 2 lightsabers attached to her belt and from what Leia could tell, was very angry being compared to the Jedi.

"Aunt, don't kill her please I was just telling her your story," Grace said, Ahsoka Tano softened at her middle niece's tone and explanation.

"I take it you are the oldest niece I have considering how you and Luke have been told to be born 20 years ago?" Ahsoka questioned, Leia nodded.

"I am, Leia Skywalker and my Aunt Ahsoka you are?" she questioned back, Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"That I am, I hope I can get on well with you since we both have elements of Anakin Skywalker within us," she replied, Leia raised an eyebrow.

"And what are those elements?" she questioned, Ahsoka smirked.

"We both are unruly stubborn, we are both very strong with the force, we have very low tempers and when called upon, we can both be fantastic leaders," she explained, Leia smiled and moved to embrace her newfound Aunt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yavin 4, Rebel Base, 3 weeks later_

The Rebel Alliance high command were starting to get very concerned. Bail Organa, who'd just returned from Alderaan in an old shuttle that the Separatists used during the Clone Wars, he came in concern for his young daughter, Leia but he had a very bad dream on his flight back to Yavin.

 _Bail's dream:_

 _He heard screams, and he ran for the source, he gasped in horror when he saw Darth Vader standing there, goading her to his side._

" _You will know true power, my daughter," his deep baritone voice said, pride etched in his voice, to his horror, Leia moved towards him and hugged Vader._

" _Yes Father, I will," she replied obediently, Vader hugged her back and he noticed Bail nearby._

" _Viceroy, how nice of you to join us," he said smoothly, Bail snarled and charged at Vader._

" _Give my daughter back you monster!" he roared angrily, Vader made a sound that was akin to a dark chuckle._

" _Ironic that you speak of her like that Senator, also what is more monstrous? Raising my children as weapons against their own father, or killing their mother all the while stealing them and separating them to begin with?" Vader questioned offhandedly, Bail gasped._

" _I…It was a stun blast! Not kill!" he refuted, Vader looked at Leia and nodded._

" _Leia, kill this traitor and avenge your mother," Vader commanded, Leia raised an eyebrow._

" _Father, wouldn't you want the kill more because of that reasoning?" she questioned, Vader nodded._

" _I would, but I want you to at least subdue him and leave the rest to me if that makes you more comfortable," he conceded, Leia nodded and approached her adoptive Father and ignited her new lightsaber, the purple blade came to life cutting at Bail's legs just above the knees and cutting his arms off as well, Vader approached, and he was smiling coldly behind his mask._

" _Payback is a bitch, isn't it Bail?" Vader quipped darkly as he ignited his sapphire blade and picked him up with the force to take him to where Leia was supposed to be for interrogation about the Rebel's location…_

 _End dream_

Bail shuddered involuntarily whenever he thought of dreams like that hit his mind and he held a huge resentment towards both of Leia's biological parents, Vader for obvious reasons and Padmé because she was willing to put the galaxy's only hope at risk for the sake of _her_ raising them and no one else. His commlink beeped, interrupting his musings for the time being as he answered his comm.

"Organa," he said.

" _Long time no talk, Father, and you got a lot of explaining to do old man,"_ an all too familiar voice sneered, Bail gasped.

"Leia! Oh Leia, I was so worried, where are you?" he asked, Leia had a fierce glare on her face, but Bail couldn't see it.

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_ she asked angrily, Bail frowned in confusion.

"Didn't tell you what?" he asked, concerned yet suspicious about her anger.

" _About my real parents! They're both alive and they are very angry with both you and General Kenobi for what you did to Mom all those years ago,"_ Leia explained, slightly calmer but still angered, Bail became concerned.

"Does Luke know?" he asked worriedly, he could feel Leia nod her head over the comm.

" _He was in tears over the fact that he was lied too, Mom has allowed Grandma and Granddad to spend some time with us and also, General Kenobi has been interrogated for his reasoning as to why he agreed to this, and all he's said was that Dad needed to be killed by one of us, but without explaining why, care to join us on Naboo and explain?"_ she asked evenly, Bail snorted.

"Why is it such a surprise Leia? Darth Vader is the right hand to the Emperor and is a ruthless fiend, had you known he would've had an easier time turning you to his side," Bail replied, Leia was shaking her head in vehement.

" _Oh yeah? If that were the case, then how come whenever I was struggling within the Senate, Dad was always there to give advice? Or, when he expressed his horror at the project Tarkin and Palpatine enjoy so much? Or when he openly said I was very similar to Mom to begin with during my speech to our people a year ago which he said he teared up at watching? Also, if you were a much better father than he is then why does Mom hold such a grudge against you? More to the point why shoot her with a fucking stun blast to begin with?"_ she questioned angrily, Bail sighed at how she was reacting to the truth.

"This is why we didn't tell you, and watch your language young lady," he replied sternly, Leia chuckled.

" _Sorry, but Leia Kira Organa is clinging barely to a thread, you're talking to Leia Anna Skywalker and if you want a chance at getting Leia Organa back, come to Naboo I'm waiting,"_ she replied, and the transmission was cut. Bail glowered angrily at his comm, he'd go to Naboo alright and he'll kill Padmé if he had to and as for Vader, if he was there then he'd use the same strategy he always did (though he always forgot Vader saw right through him) did, with that in mind he bade High Command farewell and set course for Naboo.

 _Lake Retreat, Naboo_

Luke Skywalker looked himself up and down in the mirror of his new bedroom, he'd just finished putting on the Jedi tunics and robes his father had provided for him and he'd been training with him and his Aunt for three weeks and it begun to show. No, he still wasn't getting any taller much to his chagrin, but he could tell a difference between himself from the farm and now Jedi learner on Naboo, he had gained a bit more muscle mass and he'd also grown his hair out a small bit and his parents had organised it the same way they did theirs, long flowing down their backs and Luke's blonde hair was flowing yes, just that it was down to his shoulders not his back. His face was also more obviously chiselled than it was previously, he always had been chiselled but it was more obvious after exposure to Jedi training and he was gaining more and more muscle mass each day, he missed his father though as his father and Han, alongside his sister Leia had gone to destroy the Death Star above Alderaan, he hoped they were okay, he clipped his new lightsaber modelled after his fathers to his belt and went to the training room.

 _Alderaan System_

The Millennium Falcon had just dropped out of hyperspace above Alderaan, the Death Star as menacing looking as it was a few weeks back when Leia was on this thing, though Anakin Skywalker's modified Jedi starfighter was alongside them.

"Han, remember what I told you, steer clear of the tractor beam, the ARC 170s will be here soon, stay out of sight until ordered," Anakin commanded, as he said that the fleet of ARC 170s (Anakin had dubbed them the Knights of the Rebellion) made of clone pilots (all ARC troopers) came out of hyperspace and immediately began following Anakin.

"All knights! On me!" Anakin shouted, there was some static in his earpiece indicating someone wished to speak to him.

"Ready to have some fun General?" one of the troopers asked teasingly, Anakin chuckled.

"I've been waiting for this a long time Lancelot," Anakin replied, this clone was called Lancelot because of his training with swords and spears instead of blasters and based on his performances against many Jedi during the purge he was damn skilled with a sword and Anakin had nicknamed him Lancelot as a result, it stuck with the other clones as well.

"Lock S-foils in attack position," Anakin commanded, all of the ships followed his own fighter before dispersing and attacking the surface in various ways.

"Lancelot, Arthur! Come with me!" Anakin shouted into his comm, there were nods on the other sides.

"Yes General," they replied obediently as they followed Anakin into the trench flanking his fighter while tie fighters were seen from the scanners and the force was informing Anakin and Leia of them now, Leia with her comm in hand shouted.

"Dad! Tie fighters on you and the Knights!"

"I see them sweetheart, no need to worry, Knights! All of you engage ship to ship immediately!" came the crisp, firm reply of her father, however Han had a curious look on his face.

" _Knights_?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, Leia smiled.

"Dad explained the name of his personal squadron of fighters was called Knights of the Rebellion because he trained these clones himself in the ways of blasters of course, swords, spears, knives and hell one even knows how to use a lightsaber to the point of a medium level Jedi," she explained, Han nodded.

"That explains the fierce loyalty then," he muttered to himself, suddenly the intercom was blazing.

"Solo! Now I need you, come on!" came Anakin's shout across the comm, Han deftly flew the Falcon around and towards the trench and saw three fighters to Anakin himself, his wingmen had their ships damaged so they had left the fight and the Death Star was readying to fire, that was evident, Han blasted the last few fighters.

"Yahoo! You're all clear boss! Let's blow this thing and go home," he shouted excitedly, Anakin smiled and focused, he used the force to redirect his proton torpedoes and they found their way into the port as he flew up and over alongside the Falcon as the station which was just winding up for attack on Alderaan but it exploded in brilliant flames as Alderaan was saved a second time by Anakin Skywalker in the same month, once from within the Empire and now outside of it.

"Knights, return to Yavin 4 and regroup with the fleet, Solo come back with me to Naboo," Anakin commanded as they all jumped to hyperspace and went their separate ways.

 _Lake Retreat, Naboo_

Bail Organa found a hangar nearby and tried landing with in it but the ray shield that blocked it off kept him from getting in, he snarled and tried again only to hear his intercom beeping, he growled and reluctantly answered it to hear a female voice.

"It's been too long… _Father_."

Bail jumped as he noticed that Leia was on the Corellian ship that just passed the ray shields, amusement was all over her face.

"Don't worry, you'll be let in soon enough," she said cryptically ending the transmission afterwards, Bail flew into the hangar after the shield was down to find four individuals waiting for him, three humans and a Wookie who looked slightly confused.

" _Why are you here Senator Organa?"_ Chewbacca asked in confusion, Bail stared blankly at the Wookie, not understanding his language.

"He asked what you're doing here old man," the Corellian translated for him, Bail studied him, he was 6'3 in height, he wore a beige vest and a dark waste coat with black trousers and boots, the trousers had Corellian blood stripes on them giving away the man's planet of origin, he had a blaster on his hip and he looked to be about 29/30 in the estimate of Bail.

"I'm not an _old man_ for one, two I came here looking for my daughter," he explained quickly, the smaller of the hooded figures discarded the hood and cloak and Bail gasped in disbelief. It was Leia, her hair fell down her back while everything else made him seethe angrily, she was wearing Jedi robes and had a lightsaber clipped to her belt along with her blasters, and unless he was seeing things there were knives hidden inside her boots and poison gauntlets on her arms. Leia glared angrily at him and took out her lightsaber, igniting the purple blade, then smiled much too sweetly at him.

"Hello there," she greeted sarcastically, Bail stiffened at the sarcasm and lack of fatherly greeting.

"Young lady, I'm taking you home now," he replied strongly, the taller cloaked figure who towered over everyone there except the Wookie, stormed up to Bail and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and jaw, leaving them bleeding but before Bail fell to the floor the figure picked him up and forced Bail to look into the cold, cerulean eyes of Anakin Skywalker, he gasped in disbelief again and was cuffed before being dragged off with Leia, the Corellian and Chewbacca on their tails.

 _Interrogation room 1_

Obi Wan Kenobi couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a cell like this and if you had asked him before today if he'd been imprisoned, he'd say yes but he couldn't remember it and honestly if he could, he'd avoid it because it brought back painful memories of brotherhood, trust, friendship, comradery and a lot of guilt, his cell door opened and he saw Anakin Skywalker standing there with a cuffed Bail Organa, he uncuffed Bail and threw him into the cell before storming off.

"They captured you too?" Bail asked, concerned, Obi Wan nodded and sighed deeply.

"Anakin has known about the twins since they were born Bail," he revealed, Bail's eyes widened.

"How? Why did he never come take them then?" he asked, Obi Wan frowned.

"Our illustrious host had survived our attempt at sacrificing her for the sake of the galaxy and she told him a week after the twins were born," he explained, anger all over his face and both men scowled when they heard ironic laughter coming from the cell door.

"Oh yeah? Why exactly was _I_ the sacrifice required? Yoda or Ani could've taken care of the twins training when the time was right, also let's not forget _Master Kenobi_ you willingly left Anakin to die all those years ago, he still wakes up with nightmares about that thank you very much and I hope you guys are ready for what comes next," Padmé Skywalker finished ominously before walking off, both Bail and Obi Wan sighed deeply, they were prepared for what was coming, or so they thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Millennium Falcon, Anakin's hangar bay_

Han Solo worked vigorously in order to get the Falcon to work alongside his first mate Chewbacca and a new man to the 'Falcon Fixing Team' as the Skywalker/Naberrie ladies called it, Luke Skywalker was also joining them on this one, but they were interrupted by Ruwee Naberrie, Luke's grandfather, who quite clearly wanted Han's attention at the moment.

"Han!" Ruwee called for the fifth time, Han turned to see a 5'9 man standing there, his hair was silver but as most would say it was a 'flattering' silver that had quite clearly given away his age but showed wisdom as well, he was stocky and old but at the same time still kept in shape quite evidently due to the sweat on his brow suggesting a morning run.

"Yes?" Han asked.

"Anakin wishes to speak with you," he said simply, Han nodded and left Luke and Chewie, trusting them not to break too many important parts of their ship, when they arrived back at the house they noticed Padmé doing Leia and Grace's hair, Leia had requested what she dubbed 'Senatorial style' while Grace had requested a simple cut feeling her hair was getting too long as it nearly reached the bottom of her back, they smiled at Han and Ruwee as Padmé quickly came over to them.

"He's awaiting you on the balcony Han," she told him, Han nodded.

"Let's not keep him waiting then," he replied, she smiled and led him to the balcony where Anakin awaited him, he had a table in between 2 seats and bottles of Corellian ale in both his hands, both were opened, and he approached.

"Han, care for a drink?" Anakin asked, Han smiled.

"Sure," he replied as Anakin gave him a bottle and sat down, Han sipped the familiar drink, it calmed him for what was sure to be a tense discussion, he slowly walked towards Anakin and took the seat opposite him at the table.

"So, Han, ever been questioned by any of your previous lover's fathers before?" Anakin asked without any pretence or small talk, Han was taken aback.

"What?" he asked confused, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Every man at one point comes face to face with their girlfriends' father, you've never had this experience before have you?" Anakin asked, Han shook his head.

"Can't say I have no," he replied, frowning in confusion, Anakin smirked.

"Then brace yourself, because Grace's boyfriend Jay had this talk with me and he's 17, so have fun," Anakin said playfully, Han rolled his eyes.

"Joy, angry fathers were never on my list of targets, but I can't help it seems like I run into them too frequently, my last job on Corellia and now here," he drawled, Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"What was that like?" Anakin asked, Han glared at him.

"Don't really want to talk about it because Chewie was nearly killed, I hate seeing people close to me die repeatedly," Han said, slight anger in his voice.

 _Shit, we're both flyboys, reckless, we hate seeing harm come to those close to us and we have had no one but ourselves for a long time, we're more alike than I thought_ Anakin thought silently, he put a hand on Han's shoulder.

"I agree with you, but it has happened to me as well, people close to me have died a lot and it takes strength to get through it," he replied as a flash of his mother's painful death at the hands of Tuskans appeared and unnecessarily lingering in his head, he pushed it away quickly enough though.

"Really? Who died that you were close to?" Han asked, tentatively and this time, he could feel the temperature of the room drop as Anakin's eyes became ice chips as they glared at him.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he growled making Han wince, Han hadn't even offended Anakin, yet the man was angered due to some bad memories, _shit that must've been bad_ he thought.

"Look Han, I didn't want to interrogate you or make you feel uncomfortable, but you surely understand why I felt the need to have this talk with you, and if you ever feel like you wish to be with Leia, you don't have to ask myself or Padmé, you understand?" he asked seriously, Han looked genuinely stunned.

"I can? And you won't threaten to castrate me with your lightsaber?" he asked playfully, Anakin mock glared at him.

"I may make the threat once or twice, but I won't make good on them without a reason to," he assured Han, they clinked their bottles together and had swigs of ale.

Padmé and Leia, who'd been listening in on the conversation were surprised to see Anakin go in and out of protective father mode, Leia had grimaced when Anakin refused to mention the death of his mother, wondering how badly Han would be hit with an ale bottle, Padmé had to stifle laughter at the threat of castration via a lightsaber Anakin made though if she were honest with herself, she knew her father also wanted to do the same to Anakin when they first met and told her family everything, the alarming thing was when Ruwee made the threat all Anakin said was this.

 _You're a bit late for that Mr Naberrie, I'm afraid the fires of Mustafar have beaten you in the job of castrating me, and the funny thing is, I think castration by fire is worse than what you had planned was it not?_

Anakin's nonchalant answer to that question had frightened and horrified Jobal as well due to the things her son in law had been through, Darred though had said this.

 _It doesn't matter what you do, no matter how horrible, no one deserves to be burned alive._

Padmé agreed with her brother in law but couldn't blame her parents for their weariness towards Ani at first, he was a durasteel black cyborg and revealed himself as her husband, their son in law, their nieces and nephew, Jason Naberrie loved him regardless though and as for Sola, she was horrified by what he'd done and it didn't make please her to know that she could've been mourning her sister in a lie but she got over it when he'd explained that it had all been for her, Sola had then whistled and smiled teasingly at her remarking.

 _The man tried to save you from a death he didn't know would come true, while the means were atrocious, the end was noble, and I'll be damned, I don't think I'd find any other man who's willing to damn the galaxy for his wife and unborn babies, you got someone special baby sister._

Padmé smiled thinking about that, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Grace standing there.

"Yes Grace?" Padmé asked, Grace smiled.

"Have you seen Leia anywhere Mom?" she asked, Padmé nodded and pointed to the balcony where Anakin and Han were.

"She's with your father and Han," she explained, Grace groaned.

"Dad had _that_ talk with Han didn't he," she deduced, Padmé laughed and put her arm around her daughter.

"You know him well, he did," she told Grace, Grace grimaced.

"You want to scold Dad for threatening castration or me to duel him on the balcony?" she asked, Padmé smirked evilly.

"You duel him and try choking him with the force and see how he likes it," she replied with feigned malice in her voice, Grace nodded and laughed as they went to initiate their plan.

 _Imperial Palace, Coruscant_

"What do you mean! Where is he?" Sheev Palpatine asked angrily, though his tone suggested a roaring tone more than anything else, the aide bravely stood tall and glared at his Emperor.

"I have already told you milord, Lord Vader is missing, we checked the Mustafar castle but we cannot find him, we doubt he'd be on a Star Destroyer because he would have checked in otherwise and come to see you at your numerous callings," the aide replied angrily but patiently, Sidious was about to retort but the holocom began beeping and the aide answered it revealing a horde of cloaked figures, nine of them to be exact.

"Hello there," the soft yet deep baritone of the first cloaked figure greeted, the aide noticed he was tall, around 7'0 tall, but that didn't intimidate him.

"Remove your hood," he commanded, the figures behind him, some cloaked in black like him and some in brown and white looked weary but nodded, the man removed his hood, revealing Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.

"Get me to the Emperor, now," he commanded coldly, the aide was pale with fear and the Emperor didn't make things any better by storming up beside him and glaring at Anakin.

"Lord Vader! You TRAITOR!" Sidious roared angrily, Anakin smirked.

"Well, treachery is the way of the Sith is it not?" Anakin asked pointedly, Sidious glared at him.

"You do not know the power of the dark side fool! You could have, but you never reached your full potential, due to your _guilt_ and _injuries_!" Sidious roared most of the statement but had spat guilt and injuries in contempt as he didn't care for the man at all, only his power and what Anakin could grant him, Anakin glared right back at him and Sidious almost grimaced at the coldness in his eyes.

"Well, Sith or not, your end is near old man, I hope you savour your last moments, for I don't plan on letting you live for much longer, prepare yourself because we both know the end is coming," Anakin said ominously as the transmission cut off abruptly, Sidious glared at his aide.

"Leave me," Sidious ordered, the aide nodded.

"Gladly," he muttered under his breath, Sidious didn't pay him any mind as he stormed out, Sidious sat in his throne, thinking over certain events and people, namely his once apprentice Darth Vader, he frowned, Vader always had been closed off, but he got on with his tasks and served his Empire nothing more, or so he thought, Vader's reputation was always a sore spot for him, he had planned on making the man/machine the most feared individual and at the start, the 'fear of the unknown' had done just that as a giant black durasteel cyborg leading the Empire's armies was frightening for most planets and star systems alike, however once that had dissipated the reality was that Vader was a closed off, reclusive, depressed and upset man, Sidious knew Vader better than most in the galaxy but the galactic consensus was that other than his looks, he wasn't as intimidating as most would think, as a few years back, he'd received a memoir from one of the planets he'd sent Vader to attack and punish for breaking their deal to the Empire…

 _Flashback, Imperial Palace 5 years ago_

 _Darth Sidious read the reports of his apprentice's attack in smug satisfaction, another planet brought to the Empire's heels and more resources and labour for Sidious to take for his own uses and purposes, he suppressed a snarl of annoyance as his comm chimed, it revealed the leader of the 501_ _st_ _legion of clones also known as Vader's fist, Commander Cody._

" _Yes commander?" Sidious asked tiredly, the clone looked a little tired himself._

" _Your aide is coming to you with a memoir milord, it's one from the late leader of the planet, Lord Vader nearly destroyed it he was so frustrated, it was actually amusing," Cody reported with a smirk, Sidious chuckled heartily at that anything that got his apprentice riled up was for the best as he had a surprisingly minimal use of anger and troopers reported that during battles, Vader was emotionless, merciless yes but emotionless nonetheless._

" _Give him my regards Commander," he sarcastically replied, the mood became more serious, "Now then, why is this memoir so fascinating to our favourite cyborg?" he asked the clone, Cody this time had a malicious snarl._

" _Well, you know better than anyone about Lord Vader's lack of enthusiasm during battle, however this is where I'd draw the line, Vader's name was mentioned as he was called a spineless, pompous fool who shouldn't be leading our armies!" Cody yelled angrily, that caught Sidious's surprise, anger and indignation._

" _I do hope he is dead," Sidious growled, Cody nodded._

" _He is, he was killed by me personally after he laughed in our faces, Vader was injured and had to evacuate, and his right arm was injured again, you'd think he'd take care of that damn arm better right, but apparently not," Cody reported, groaning slightly at the thought of his stubborn commander's problems taking care of his right arm, Sidious's anger faded slightly._

" _That does sound like him, inform the Resolute that they can leave the system and return to Imperial Centre," Sidious ordered, Cody nodded, and the transmission faded._

 _End flashback,_

Sidious scowled angrily when he realised only recently that his student had played him at his own game and bested him greatly at it, then a thought struck him like a bolt of force lightning, Vader's personal Star Destroyers would mutiny to the side of the Rebellion and though the rest of the fleet weren't able weren't able to track them, Sidious's agents would locate the Resolute, Exactor, Executor and Devastator easy enough and then those traitors and rebels will be dealt with.


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Star Destroyer Executor, Hoth System, 3 years later_

Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge, arms clasped behind his back, his black hood was down and his face was visible to those who saw him, the one Admiral on the ship now was a man named Firmus Piett from the planet Axilla, he picked the Empire simply because the man had no other way of earning income, he was a little annoyed at first when he heard Anakin had destroyed the Death Star above Alderaan 3 years prior, for he'd feared for some of his close allies and ex academy colleagues that were on board the station, but Anakin assured him that his friends would be back, Anakin only wished his eldest children were on board with him, for they and Han Solo had gone back down to the planet to reconvene with Rebel Command, though when Leia had changed her name to Skywalker, upon her insistence not his, answers were demanded and the whole Skywalker clan, himself and Padmé included came forth to introduce the younger children and reintroduce themselves, he revealed he once agreed with Palpatine's views but hasn't for over twenty years and has been a double agent for years, a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to the face of his darling Angel, Padmé.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Padmé asked, concerned for him deeply, he had been quite clearly distressed when Palpatine learned of his _recent_ treachery, but she and their six children had helped him through it, Bail Organa and Obi Wan Kenobi's reluctant release also grated on his nerves as he felt rightfully outraged at what had happened to Padmé and the circumstances that had taken their first two children from them, he shook his head.

"No, I'm not, I thought we wouldn't have to get involved ourselves and I'm honestly very annoyed with the progress of this war, they have a flagship of their own, we have the Executor, why can't the main flagships fight the war in space while myself, Snips, Luke and Leia storm the palace while you and the rest deal with the troopers that come to the defence of the palace?" Anakin asked/ranted, Padmé sighed deeply and took his hand in her own, she gently kissed it.

"That strategy may work, but what about the casualty rates? Surely, they'd be through the roof," Padmé countered, Anakin shook his head.

"Not with the correct strategy they won't, we won't just barge into the Coruscant system and fight them, that's a stupid waste of resources and waste of manpower…" he trailed off as he began to think of a plan, Padmé took him by the arm and led them to their quarters on the ship, she led him to a huge black chair.

"Sit down," she commanded, Anakin obeyed and sat down, she sat across his lap, holding his bearded face in her hands and softly kissed him.

"We have been through hell to get where we have, but we still have some ways to go before we see the end Ani," she gently told him, Anakin hung his head and buried his face against her neck, she could feel his soft crying and tears dropping onto her shoulder, as well as hear his desperate sounding sobs.

"That's just it Angel, how much longer do we need to fight?! I'm tired of war, I'm tired of conflict, I just want a quiet life with my family, is that so much to ask for!" he cried, Padmé held him tightly, it amazed her just how much power she had over this man, the man in her arms had been through battle after battle, war after war, has had a multitude of injuries like burns, concussions, blaster shots, dismemberments, you could name almost any injury this galaxy has ever created, and Anakin Skywalker has likely come into contact with it at least once, she gently wiped his tears away and stared into his sad sapphire gaze.

"I agree with you, but I don't know what to say, as there aren't many out there who have as much experience as you do, even then our trust in one of them has been shaken greatly to almost no return, I know you can't forgive him for what he's done and even I'm struggling to forgive, considering it's been three years since we've confronted them about it and they deem my life as a _necessary sacrifice_ ," Padmé spat the last two words and noticed the deep scowl on her husband's face, she ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner and his scowl faded as his commlink went off, he groaned in annoyance and answered.

"Skywalker," he called, the other voice had some guests chuckling in the background.

" _Come on, Dad, there's no need to be so formal with us,"_ Leia Skywalker's teasing voice replied, Anakin could also made out Han's chuckling, Luke's sighing and Grace's laughter.

"Leia, it's so good to hear your voice, come on in," Anakin said with a small smile.

 _"Grace's piloting though so if we get there alive, it's just fine by me,"_ Leia replied with a groan, Anakin and Padmé laughed.

"She's a Skywalker, what else is there to say than that?" Padmé cut in, smirking at Anakin, who tried to glare but also laughed himself, Leia chuckled too.

" _I'll gladly agree there, we're coming in now,"_ Leia said as the comm channel shut down, Anakin stood up and wiped his eyes, preparing to go meet his eldest children and potential son in law at the hangar, he held out a hand to his wife.

"Care to join me at the hangar?" Anakin asked, she smiled and pulled him into her arms, she kissed him deeply, he knew these deep kisses well enough to sense something more was coming a little later, as they broke the kiss, she took his hand and they left for the hangar.

 _Skywalker private hangar_

Anakin and Padmé eagerly awaited their eldest and middle daughter, their middle son and youngest were on the Executor always and were a Captain and Lieutenants respectively, the shuttle landed in the hangar and Leia Skywalker ran down the ramp into the open arms of her mother, before hugging her father as well.

"I missed you mom, and you too dad," Leia said happily, it had been far too long since Leia or Luke and their parents had any time together, Leia led most missions as an almost Supreme Commander of the ground Fleet and Anakin led the navy, Luke and Padmé were strategists for them both, Grace was the front's fighter as a Commander and while Luke and Leia were both Generals, there seemed to be a noticeable power difference between the twins, they both fought side by side and Grace was there as well, but it seemed like Leia came up with most of the plans while Luke strategized for them to work, Grace's position was a ground Commander and Leader of Red Squadron, Luke had Rogue Squadron and Grace had Red, they usually went on missions together along with their father's squadron 'Knights of the Rebellion' and Han Solo was the second of that squadron meaning he goes up and down to report strategy as it works better than holo projections of them from a distance, Leia also occasionally took up the role of an assassin as she had replaced her poison dart gauntlets in favour of hidden blade gauntlets and she'd killed many Imperials within their own ships just by doing that alone and mind tricking the hangar guards so they'd never remember her being there to begin with, Anakin and Padmé smiled warmly at their daughter.

"We missed you too Leia," Anakin replied joyfully, Leia smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker came down next, there was a noticeable difference to both of them as they walked down, Anakin noticed quite frequently that Luke had grown more in terms of muscle mass, he had longer hair that had darkened into an almost bronze, and there was an air of power there from the years he'd spent with his parents and Jedi training that wasn't there before, Han Solo was still a Corellian at heart, which meant he kept the same trousers and blaster but otherwise, he'd cleaned up, his main attire consisted of his blood striped trousers, a navy blue button down shirt, a maroon jacket, black piloting gloves and black boots, some would say he looked like he was going to a dinner party every mission, to which Han would reply.

 _It is a dinner party, isn't it? Cause they'll be eating my blaster for dinner._

Anakin smiled at the memory, it was true though as Han was an excellent shot, he moved forward and embraced both his son and Han tightly, he pulled back to let Padmé embrace them too, she did so, gladly.

"Luke, Han how you are doing?" Anakin asked cheerfully, Han and Luke smiled up at him.

"Well, I've practised lightsaber techniques with Aunt Snips quite frequently and before every mission in order to make sure I've got the right technique," Luke replied, Anakin nodded and turned to Han.

"Whenever I'm not piloting with you, I spend time with Chewie when he's back from his family on Kashyyyk, he was a little hurt that he'd never get the chance to pilot alongside you but he wanted to see his family too, I told him he couldn't have both ways and I also take the time on leave to spend it with Leia, she's been far more receptive of me than I ever thought she'd be considering the beginning of our relationship," Han replied, Anakin smirked. Yes, his daughter was more accepting of Han Solo now than she ever had been before and if he was sensing things correctly then as soon as the war was over, wedding bells would ring, and he'd be around crying babies yet again, though not his own children, his grandchildren, _I suppose it's about time_ he thought solemnly, he was 45 years old while his eldest were 22 so while he wasn't surprised by this, it was still unsettling to think about as he really was getting old, sensing his thoughts, Padmé took his arm and motioned for the rest to follow her.

Grace had come out as well and heard her father's thoughts as she hung back for the moment, she knew better than most of her father's frustration with war and conflict, she herself had asked him why this was the case as a small girl at the mere age of 6, she still remembered that day vividly…

 _Flashback, 13 years ago, Lake Retreat, Naboo_

 _Six year old Grace Skywalker sat on her parents bed, crying as she watched her father dress in the suit she'd learned would disguise him from the bad people in the Empire, at least that's what she thought it was called but if she was honest with herself, she hated this Empire or whatever it's called for more than her parents did, for these bad people always took her daddy from her and she hated that with all her small heart, her daddy sensed this and motioned her to him, she eagerly went into his embrace, she felt him stroke her hair softly._

" _What's upsetting you baby girl?" he asked, concerned for her, Grace sniffed._

" _Why? Why do you have to do this daddy? Can't the Emperor or whatever he's called do this without you?" she cried, Anakin sighed deeply._

" _He probably could, but he'd search for us Grace, like how you search for your brother when you play hide and seek with him? The Emperor would do that with our family," Anakin explained to her, Grace wiped her tears away and kissed her father's cheek._

" _You don't like this, do you daddy?" she asked pointedly, Anakin gave her a 'what do you think' expression._

" _No, I don't, I've hated conflict, war, all of it, it means nothing other than bragging rights and most of all, it keeps me away from the people I love," he said softly, Grace tightened her hold on him, he reluctantly got her off of him as he had to get going._

" _Sorry baby, I've got to go," he said sadly, Grace nodded and walked him to the hangar._

 _End Flashback_

"I had very different thoughts about your dad once."

Grace jumped a little at Han's voice and looked up to see him smiling at her, she wiped her tears like she had that day, though here she didn't notice she was crying, Han's smile faded.

"What's wrong sister?" he asked, concerned, Grace sighed.

"I guess it's because I'm bonded with dad more than I am mom it hurts more when he leaves than when she leaves, she leaves I know she'd come back safely but when dad left I was never sure and Bella and Owen, ugh, they were inconsolable the first time he left them, there was always an uncertain feeling and I have never liked it, he's staying with us now though yet we're both fighting, I'd prefer to be home on Naboo but this is better than nothing," Grace explained, her voice heavy with memories, Han looked at her critically, she was very different now compared to how she was when he'd first met Grace Skywalker. She, like Leia, had bottled up her emotions because she detested weakness of any sort, but Han could see right through her, underneath the sarcasm and witty charm was just a girl who wants her father safe and sound, he noted also that she was also almost his height at 6'2 and she was 19 years old, he slowly walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to feel ashamed sister, I know you want your family and in particular your dad safe, but the fact is that no one but him seems to take the initiative in a fight or any situation for that matter, he was my childhood hero, but I don't think I'll ever understand him the way you do," Han told her, Grace smiled and left the hangar in search of her daddy. Han shook his head in amusement.

"Skywalkers, crazy yet lovable, who woulda thunk?" Han asked himself rhetorically as he left to find his Skywalker, Leia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Super Star Destroyer Executor, training room_

"HA! I win again," 17 year old Ben Skywalker gloated to his younger sister Bella, they had both undergone growth spurts in the past three years and as a result, they looked slightly different from before, Ben had grown to be rather tall at 6'0, only two inches than Grace, who was also in the room meditating, he still was a whole foot shorter than their father and he wasn't sure why no one in the family but him was so tall, though he never questioned it, he had grown quite a lot of muscle mass due to the training and his chocolate brown hair fell to his shoulders. Bella Skywalker had also grown quite a bit, she was now 15 and would continue to grow though, she stood at 5'8 which while only a few inches taller than Padmé who was 5'4, she was also fairly muscled though she didn't like to use muscle and preferred speed, agility and grace, that statement particularly annoyed Grace herself once though she grew out of it, neither of them were above glaring at Ben for his gloating though, so they did.

"Yeah right, I thought you two were in a _saber duel_ , not a match of the force, you get your ass kicked by both Dad and Luke," Grace reminded him pointedly, Ben glared back at her while Bella smiled at Grace, grateful for her sister's defence.

"Yes, but Dad uses the force all the time in duels, he encourages it, and you know that," he countered, Grace nodded.

"He does," she conceded, "But you focus almost exclusively on force power and trickery, don't think I've forgotten that time where you killed that Sith pretender by yanking a speeder at his head, then stabbing him, you would've been dead meat had you not done that," Grace told him, worry on her face, Ben sighed. He remembered what she was talking about, a year ago during a mission to Vrogas Vas, Palpatine had been so desperate that he'd resorted to using Sith pretenders to lure Anakin Skywalker into a trap to capture him and in his words, bring him _home_ , however this had caught Ben's eye instead, since he was 16 at the time and his older siblings had done much more at younger ages, he'd got his parents to send him to deal with this man, he was an ex Jedi though he wasn't much of one as the purge had happened when he was a padawan, his name was Jendro and considering the fact he was in his late 30s, the fact he was killed by a teenager would've made one either laugh or bring him back from the dead to throttle him with something for his incompetence, the door to the training room opened and their father walked in.

"Grace, get back down to the surface, Leia needs your help, Ben, you will help Han and Luke deal with any Tie fighters you see coming from the star destroyers who have just entered the system, Bella I need you to join Ben behind the controls of your fighter," Anakin ordered, his voice carrying the authority he always had but bringing it up a notch because his children were always stubborn and never really followed orders much, he wouldn't begrudge them though it was annoying.

"Yes dad," Grace and Bella answered in unison, Ben had what looked like a pout on his face though.

"Dad, why do I have to fly with her? Can't you do it?" Ben whined, he was met by a force push as his father's stern cerulean eyes locked on his pouted ones.

"I will be flying, but I will lead, you and Bella _will_ have each other's backs, do you understand?" Anakin asked, the same authoritative note to his voice, Ben rolled his eyes but nodded stiffly.

"Yes dad," he answered eventually, Anakin looked at them critically before turning around and motioning for them to follow him, they made their way to a hangar where the starfighters were kept, Anakin's at the front, R2 working on the ship, Ben's and Graces were in the middle and Bella's at the back, they all got in and signalled the Executor calmly, where Admiral Firmus Piett answered them.

"Admiral! This is General Skywalker, have the men been briefed?" Anakin asked, Piett nodded, though he was slightly hurt by the insulation that he wouldn't do his job, Anakin sensed this.

"Admiral, I don't mean it like that, just doing precautions that's all," Anakin assured him, Piett's image smiled.

" _You know how I am sir, I don't like being criticised because it reminds me too much of the Academy on Axxila,"_ Piett replied softly, Grace rolled her eyes.

"Save the sob stories for later! We've got a battle to win here!" Grace shouted, Anakin didn't like the way she said that, but said nothing and kept his mental shields locked down tightly, he wasn't that worried as Padmé had been kept on the Rebel Command ship that she'd visited personally for a political debate about what to do with the galaxy after the war was over, she told him that they had wanted a New Republic and while that didn't surprise him, inwardly he still had doubts down to the strength the army would have, Padmé told him she had lectured Mon Mothma and Bail Organa (who was only there on his performance in founding the organisation, much to the chagrin of the Skywalkers, Anakin, Padmé and Leia especially) about demilitarising the New Republic.

While they both agreed that would be smart to present a different time after the Empire, it was a stupid decision overall because the threats wouldn't end after the Empire and both he and Padmé agreed that Mon and Bail would not lead the organisations because they would demilitarise immediately, he shook his head, clearing himself from his musings, Anakin focused on the space battle between himself, his children and the Imperials.

 _Hoth, surface a little later_

"Dammit Grace! Took you long enough, where have you been!" Leia Skywalker shouted while deflecting blaster fire with her amethyst lightsaber, Grace rolled her eyes.

"I was training with Ben and Bella, we both know Owen likes to write stories more than train, Dad doesn't like that but thankfully, Mom has kept him quiet," Grace explained as she stabbed another trooper before sending 3 of them flying backwards into the snow, Leia threw her lightsaber at the AT-AT walker and cut its legs off, sending it toppling to the ground, Grace who was more known for her strange yet powerful use of the force lifted the AT-ST by raising her hand, then sent it flying at the other AT-AT walker out of the 4 that the Empire sent down to the planet. High Command had suggested that they use the intel that was leaked about a second Death Star making most stiffen, Alderaanians especially, Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar suggested they send a team to check if this is true before Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes, pointing out how Palpatine's deceitful nature is what could get them all killed if they weren't careful, he also believed that a trap was in play and if this truly was Palpatine's plan, then why would he let his enemies know about it? Bail Organa dismissed the argument stating that he believes in the saying 'keep your allies close, keep your enemies closer,' Anakin conceded that but thought that a trap was at work regardless, they knew the station was in construction over Endor with shield generators being built for it.

Anakin and Leia had suggested that a team should be sent down led by Luke and Grace Skywalker because they would be able to destroy the Death Star easier without the shields, the council was in a stalemate for a time but they were granted the request and as soon as Grace left Hoth, she and Luke, along with Han and a group of Rebel soldiers to destroy the shields while Anakin and Leia went up to the Death Star to take care of the Emperor and his new Sith apprentice Mara Jade, the sisters' battle musings were interrupted by a lightsaber being ignited and said Sith apprentice glared at them both with her green/yellow eyes.

"The Skywalker sisters, how charming, fighting side by side through everything, pity I have to kill you both," Mara Jade sneered, she had an evil smile on her face, as she didn't believe they would be much of a challenge, even together. In response, Leia raised her right hand and then Grace raised her left hand, making the last two AT-ATs lift up off the ground and when the sisters' hands touched, both walkers blew up, making the evil smile disappear from Mara's face.

"You maybe powerful, but you lack the skills necessary to defeat me, for I had the training from the most powerful force user in the galaxy," Mara gloated, though all that got her was raised eyebrows before Leia ignited her lightsaber, the amethyst blade making Mara raise an eyebrow as she knew the colour was extremely rare, Grace then ignited hers revealing the sapphire blade, looking every bit the Jedi Knight she aspired to be, Mara snarled at them before her crimson blade came forth in a formal salute, and then the three engaged in lightsaber combat.

 _In space at the moment_

"Dad! I sense Jade is down there, shall I help Leia and Grace?" Luke asked over the comm channel, Anakin shook his head.

"Leia's training has improved leaps and bounds, her speed is enough to counter that of Obi Wan in his damn prime, Luke, remember Aunt Snips' teachings about speed being a counter to physical strength, you may be stronger, but she has the speed to counter it, Leia has both in equal measure and Grace helping her, she'll be fine," Anakin assured him, Luke looked worried but nodded regardless.

His father was right as the majority of his saber training was done with his Aunt whereas his father catered to his force abilities and how to implement them effectively in a battle along with touching up on his saber skills, his Aunt was a compassionate woman, as was his mother but it was clear that both were fierce warriors when needed as his mother showed that she was quite able with a blaster and Ahsoka was like a cyclone of wind against the Stormtroopers that Palpatine and his lackeys commanded and it showed with her white lightsabers leaving him bruised many times.

"Yes Dad," Luke obeyed, Anakin smiled.

"Luke, the battle in space has been won, go to the Rebel Rendezvous point and receive your orders from there, Grace, myself and the rest of us will join you there soon, your mother would love to see you," Anakin suggested/ordered, Luke smiled and nodded as his craft went into hyperspace and to the Rebel rendezvous point at Riflor, Anakin and his men went back to the Executor with one mission in mind.

The death of Emperor Palpatine.

 _Hoth surface_

The battle between the three warriors was nothing General Carlist Rieekan had ever seen before, General Leia Skywalker and Commander Grace Skywalker looked like whirling cyclones while the new Vader (his nickname for Mara Jade, though he'd never call her that in public) fought with speed, grace (no pun intended) and fluidity, he winced a little when Jade raised her blade and cut off Grace's right arm from just above her elbow and was about to strike the killing blow, before the amethyst blade of Leia Skywalker stabbed her in the heart, she went over and helped her sobbing sister get up but not before taking her lightsaber out of the severed hand.

"Come on Grace, we'll call Alliance High Command and tell them the good news that Lady Jade has fallen," Leia said while giving Grace her lightsaber as she used her left hand and placed it on her belt, she wasn't bleeding but it hurt badly and would be a pain for some time. Fortunately, given their father knew a fair bit about prosthetics and artificial limbs, his laboratory on the Executor contained artificial limbs of all sorts of designs for all individuals and depending on the injury, were made accordingly, there were full metal arms, those arms again but with synthetic flesh covering them, arms without the shoulder but definitely above the elbow and the same with synth flesh versions, just above the elbow and synth flesh, the forearm, and just hands and the wrists. It was the same with legs, though those were slightly more limited due to the lack of experience he had with them and the lack of modifications he made to his when he had them.

"Dad this is Leia, get one of those arms ready! We're going to need one, and fast!" Leia shouted into her comm, Anakin gasped on his end of the comm.

" _For who? You or Grace?"_ Anakin asked, trying to keep the rage out of his voice.

"Dad, she's dead, don't worry, you and I will deal with Sidious soon," Leia assured him, she heard her fathers' sigh of relief when she told him that Mara Jade was dead.

" _Thank fuck for that! I'm on my way to the lab with an idea in mind, ask her though, does she want synthetic flesh or not?"_ Anakin asked, Leia looked at Grace who mouthed "synthetic flesh please" as Leia turned back to their father.

"She wants synthetic flesh, I always thought you having a lab of artificial limbs was odd but considering what just happened, I can understand you being ready for anything," Leia told him, Anakin sighed.

" _Your mother thought it odd as well, but understood why considering my bad luck with injuries, she didn't bring up the issue again. Regardless, get aboard the Executor now! We need Grace fit and ready for the last hurrah against the Empire,"_ Anakin ordered, Leia nodded.

"Yes Dad, we're on our way now," Leia replied and cut the transmission, she sighed deeply, and looked at her younger sister in the cot, Grace gave a weak smile and soon fell asleep.

 _Executor med-bay, 5 hours later_

Grace awoke slowly, groaning in pain as she tried to move, but she felt a comforting, soothing hand on her shoulder and saw her mothers concerned brown eyes and her father pacing in front of her, she frowned in confusion as she could've sworn that her mother was above Riflor on an Alliance battleship.

"I came here when I heard about your injury and before you ask yes we are at Riflor," Padmé explained to her still weak daughter, Grace grimaced at the choice of wording, _injury? That's a damn understatement Mom!_ She thought angrily, though her mother couldn't hear such thoughts, her father and siblings could, and they gave her reproving looks.

"You alright Grace?" Anakin asked softly, Grace saw his concerned blue eyes drift to her new prosthetic right forearm as it rested on the bed, it was made with her arms in mind as her arms weren't big, but they were very long. Grace slowly raised her new arm, she glanced over it and it felt like her real arm, she could still feel with it as well which was a beneficial feature her father added for more recent cases like this, she could see slight differences though as the part of her real arm just above this new one had a sort of purple tinge that looked like a bruise. Other than that, it felt like a real arm and she wasn't about to complain as she tested it out by making it a fist and unclenching it, moving the fingers slowly, she then turned the expectant, concerned faces of her family, whom was going to grow if Han and Leia's interactions had anything to say, and gave them all a warm smile, which was returned along with sighs of relief.

In just a few more weeks, the Empire would be gone, finally.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is the final chapter outside of the epilogue, this covers the final fight between the Rebels and Empire, I thought briefly of taking it into the sequel trilogy but I feel that would be overkill as the Skywalkers deserve happiness in my mind, I may make a sequel, but I would like to get this and The Skywalker Clan finished with for my new story, The Senator and The Supreme Commander, a brief rundown is that it starts off at AOTC time and Padmé has long since accepted the fact she could have feelings for Anakin, meaning she wouldn't fight his desires to be in a relationship with her as much, though there is but one condition, her family and Obi Wan must know of the relationship. But enough about that, Enjoy!

 _Training Room, Executor, Riflor System_

"Very good Leia, your offensive attacks are very unique and had I been less experienced, you would've had me, your defensive manoeuvres could use some work, but they are very good after all," Anakin Skywalker told his daughter who was on the matt yet again after a sparring session between them in preparation for the fight against Sidious, the training room door opened and Padmé peaked her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt but High Command want us on the Rebel Ship to discuss the plan one last time," Padmé told them, they nodded in understanding as Anakin pulled their daughter up and filed out of the room to go to Rebel Ship.

 _Rebel Command Ship_

"We have stolen 2 Imperial Shuttles, Anakin and Leia will use one to get onto the Death Star itself, while Grace and Luke will use the other to access the shield generator and destroy it, is that understood?" Mon Mothma questioned, everyone but Bail Organa nodded in understanding, he however glared at Anakin.

"Are we sure trusting _him_ is smart? He's also taking _my_ daughter out into the…" he couldn't continue as Han Solo shot him in the back, causing gasps to erupt, Padmé and Mon especially as they remembered the time that Cad Bane had killed another Senator the same way, Han shrugged his shoulders.

"Forgive me, but that guy was really getting on my nerves, also I could tell at least 4 of our Skywalker friends want him dead, also considering how he refused to acknowledge Anakin as Leia's father and dammit it got real annoying," Han explained to the dumbstruck Rebel leaders, the Skywalkers in the room just had impassive faces, not giving any reactions as they would likely be jumping for joy at this moment in time due to Bail's death, the Rebel Leaders got looks of understanding after his explanation.

"He always was an irritancy," Mon Mothma mused, this caused some smiles to grow on the faces of the Rebel Leaders and the Skywalkers, though the latter had sheepish smiles whereas the Rebels had genuine smiles.

"Who's going to be leading the space forces? We have the ground forces sorted, but who's going to lead our boys up in space?" Anakin questioned, Han stepped up.

"I have an old friend who while at points can be rather fickle about who he trusts, he trusts me implicitly and won't let us down," Han stated simply, if not a little smugly as a dark skinned man walked in, he was fairly old, he looked to be older than Han but younger than the eldest Skywalkers, his hair was done in an afro and he had a moustache, no beard, he wore a cape and the attire of a Rebellion General, Anakin thought he recognised this man, though he wasn't sure, the man stood at the podium and cleared his throat.

"For those confused about who I am, I am Lando Calrissian from the planet Bespin. For those curious about how I got my rank of General, I have harboured Rebels since the battle of Alderaan, namely Mon Mothma when you lot were searching for a new base just after Alderaan, I was also the one who suggested Hoth and Riflor here as bases and rendezvous points, I have also proved myself a capable fighter, remember Kothlis when those Bounty Hunters arrived?" the man, Lando questioned, a collective grimace was seen at the mention of that battle. "Yeah, that was me who got rid of them, considering they were after an Anakin Skywalker, all I had to say was that I'm holding him and his family in my city, Cloud City, I took them to the false address and had old friends other than Han here, blast them all, my shady past is a source for mistrust but I'm offering my services, take it or leave it, but I'm offering." Lando concluded, all the leaders had impressed looks on their faces, Han rolled his eyes at the last part, knowing Lando for being ridiculously smug, the Skywalkers analysed him through the force and otherwise. Anakin sensed this man was sincere and nodded to Mon Mothma, who strode up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We welcome you, _General_ Lando Calrissian," Mon Mothma said with a warm smile, Lando smiled back.

"Thank you, Mothma," Lando replied graciously, he noticed Anakin Skywalker staring at him critically, Mon nodded as Lando slowly approached Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, good to meet you," Lando greeted, Anakin nodded.

"Likewise, Mister Calrissian," Anakin replied, Lando smiled and noticed the other Skywalkers (except Owen who wasn't there) were all looking at him curiously, Padmé approached him first.

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker, good to meet you Lando," she greeted, Lando shook her hand, he then turned to Leia, Grace, Ben, Bella and Luke.

"Leia."

"Grace."

"Ben."

"Bella."

"Luke."

 _Sheesh, they've been busy,_ Lando thought, Anakin heard it as his eyes iced over, Lando felt the temperature drop significantly as he looked into Anakin's icy blue eyes, Lando stiffened as Anakin slowly approached him, fortunately he was saved by Padmé who placed her hand on his arm.

"Ani," she chided, Anakin pouted but fell back causing his wife and children to giggle, Lando gave her a grateful look.

"So, what ship are you flying Lando?" Anakin asked, changing the subject, Lando smirked.

"I'm taking _my_ ship the Millennium Falcon," Lando replied, smugly, Han rolled his eyes.

"Basically; Lando here was the last owner of the Falcon and still thinks of it as his ship, me being Corellian as you know, wanted that ship because of not only its origins, but also the fact that my father used to work with that type of ship after he left Imperial service, I was awe struck by the ship's design and her evident speed, he wagered the ship twice in games of Sabaac, the first time he wagered it, he won meaning nothing happened, the second time he was drunk beyond belief and wagered it yet again, he accuses me of taking advantage of the fact he was hammered but I told him he needed to learn how to control his liquor better, I won the ship, the only reason Lando is leading the boys in space is because of the fact he's flying the Falcon again." Han explained, looking pointedly at Lando, who shrugged innocently.

"Hey, it's a damn fine ship and you bloody well know it Han, you may have performed the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs, but it was a team effort, you know that," Lando shot back. Anakin shook his head at their banter and raised his hand, silencing them.

"Amusing as this is, we need to get moving and win this war, Han, go get your squad ready, same to you Lando, Leia and I will go up to the Death Star to deal with Palpatine personally," Anakin ordered, they nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir," they said in unison, conceding to his orders. Leia gave her father a worried look.

"Dad…do you really think we can best Palpatine?" Leia asked nervously, Anakin smiled fondly at his eldest daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"A wise Jedi once told me to be prepared for anything and face my destiny no matter what, I thought at first he was a mindless philosopher but I believe it now and treat that saying like the law, you should heed that advice Leia, it will never lead you wrong," Anakin explained simply and confidently, a gentle tapping could be heard and Anakin's jaw dropped as he slowly turned around, he was greeted by the smiling face of an aged Master Yoda, who chuckled at the disbelief they were all feeling at this point.

"Unexpected, my arrival was, thought aid I could provide against Darth Sidious, fought him I have, know his ways of fighting I do, want to aid I do and aid I will," Yoda declared with a finality to his voice, Anakin snapped his jaw shut.

"Master Yoda…how did you find us?" Anakin asked in astonishment, he hadn't expected this, he thought Master Yoda was dead for all these years, for he hadn't been told and he had no idea where to begin searching for the old grandmaster, Yoda chuckled.

"A long time it has been, young Skywalker, not so young anymore though, going grey you are," Yoda teased him, Anakin reddened a little, subconsciously reaching up to try cover up his grey hairs, he had more than he had in the three years since he met his eldest children, getting caught up into war again had been most stressing on him and Padmé who also tried to cover her grey hairs, she had more due to the fact that she had turned 50 years old a few months back, their sudden subconsciousness caused their children and allies to laugh, Yoda turned serious a little bit after.

"Sent me a report, Obi Wan Kenobi did," Yoda began, he felt Anakin and Padmé get angry as soon as he mentioned Kenobi but they wanted the truth, "Confused I was, thought exiled by the Alliance he had been, appears it seems that tried to undermine Anakin's role in the Alliance through Bail Organa, his plan was, concerns he has for you remaining in the light." Yoda concluded, Anakin, Padmé, their children and Han all shook with anger at hearing this.

Han had never particularly liked the old Jedi, but this was beyond what even he was thinking that old man was capable of, Anakin had told them all once that he and Obi Wan had considered each other brothers at one point, but that had changed when Anakin had fallen to the dark side, Obi Wan had been devastated and even after reuniting with Anakin couldn't believe he was redeemed, Han understood to a point but that didn't mean he approved of such deception, he could tell Anakin, Padmé and Luke especially were hurt badly by this because they had the most trust in him before and now that trust was irreversibly damaged, Leia had always disliked Kenobi because of his deception, his arrogance and distaste for her father, Grace had often cursed him for those reasons because she was much closer to her father than the other children, Ben was a little confused by his behaviour but didn't really like it, usually though he paid Obi Wan little attention because there were other things to do, Bella and Owen never cared because other than the one time they met him on Naboo, he hadn't gone anywhere near them due to their parents keeping him away, Anakin trembled, his voice was highly angered as he spoke.

"Where is he?" he asked, an icy calmness to his voice that intimidated everyone except Yoda and his family, Yoda pointed toward the door and saw Kenobi enter, Anakin stormed over and slapped him across the face, Obi Wan stumbled, not expecting it.

"Anakin! What was that for?!" Obi Wan asked, stunned and rubbing his face, Anakin gave him a knowing look and urged him to find Bail, he obliged and saw the blaster bolt in his back, he looked up at them and none of the Skywalkers except Padmé and Leia carried blasters, he then looked to Solo and noticed his amused look.

"Care to explain Obi Wan?" Han asked with a smirk, Obi Wan's blood ran cold at the sight of Bail's dead body.

"Why General Solo?" Obi Wan asked icily, Han shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because of his irrational behaviour, lack of proper judgement in a war scenario, the political mumbo jumbo he spouted to make our Skywalkers here look like fools, a lot of things really. But the main point I feel, was how he constantly tried patronising and berating Anakin over here and don't give me the same bullshit he gave us Kenobi, Master Yoda came and told us of your plot to try undermine him as some kind of revenge for what he did all those years ago, if Yoda can forgive, if I can forgive, if these guys can forgive, then you should be able to as well," Han explained, cold calmness to his tone, Obi Wan picked his lightsaber from his belt and deflected some shots Han fired at him but he didn't count on Anakin getting in his way, he ignited his own saber and blocked Obi Wan's blade, Anakin smirked at him.

"Just like old times isn't it?" he replied darkly, sweeping his blade low, but he was blocked, he used his strength to break Obi Wan's guard with a kick to the stomach that sent him flying backwards, he then pulled him back to him with the force and sighed sadly.

"Sorry it had to be this way brother," Anakin said sadly as he plunged his saber into Obi Wan's chest, but then the body just vanished leaving his cloak and lightsaber, he steeled himself from his shock then turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Let's finish this," Anakin declared, as the rest dispersed to play their part.

 _Second Death Star, Endor System_

"Admiral Ozzel, move the fleet to the far side of Endor and send our guest Prince Xizor here, he will be paid _handsomely_ for the resources he provided to finish this magnificent battle station," Emperor Palpatine ordered in his sickly voice, the holo of Ozzel nodded.

" _Yes, my lord,"_ he replied with noticeable contempt as the holo faded, Sidious knew Ozzel hated Vader and anything that reminded him of Vader was considered a travesty to the Empire and he had considered doing away with the man for years, but he couldn't and it wasn't because Ozzel was good at his job either but because he had the most influence in the navy, he reached for his glass of Nubian scotch and was about to take a sip when it was crushed right in front of his face. Snarling, his throne turned to see two dark hooded figures, one noticeably taller than the other and both his guards' heads had fallen at these people's feet, they lowered their hoods revealing Anakin and Leia Skywalker.

"Good to see you Sidious," Anakin said sarcastically, his lightsaber in his hand but not ignited, Leia's was too, Sidious glared at them both angrily.

"Anakin Skywalker…I cannot say I'm surprised to see you here, but I thought your son was the _better_ choice," Sidious drawled, the comment angered Leia and she immediately ignited her lightsaber, the amethyst blade shining the dark throne room, Sidious stood up and ignited his blade, the crimson and amethyst making him almost nostalgic for a moment before smiling wickedly at Anakin.

"Remember the Jedi Mace Windu Anakin?" Sidious asked mockingly, he got a slight nod in response, "This reminds me of that, 2 combatants, one with a purple blade and me with a red blade, you know what they say about history? It repeats itself in the same way as previous encounters, your daughter will lose her hand and die by my hands!" he screamed maniacally before charging at Leia furiously. If one had asked if Princess Leia could ever best the Emperor in a fight, they would have been called a lunatic and foolish for suggesting that a Sith of Sidious's power could fall to a young woman. Now, with her brutal training regime under her father, Anakin Skywalker who had trained her in all aspects of combat, blasters, blades that weren't lightsabers, assassination, poisons and most importantly the force and her lightsaber had the most priority, Leia's use of the force was powerful though she leaned more towards empathy and mind control than a full-on warrior, she was good enough, using trickery and deception that would impress even Palpatine. She made a double feint with her blade that sent him to her left and right, right after the other and she kicked him in the back, he fell face first to the floor, Leia called the lightsaber he used to her hand and ignited the blade, holding them to his neck.

"Ironic, isn't it? You never even considered me a threat, you know what they say about appearances Lord Sidious, they are very deceiving," Leia sneered, as without hesitation she sliced through his neck with both blades, Anakin then raised his comm link and heard Lando's voice.

" _Is his wrinkledness dead yet?"_ Lando demanded, Anakin and Leia laughed at his description.

"Yes, Lando he is, how's the space battle going?" Anakin asked back, Lando sighed.

" _Wasn't going very well at first, but it's on the up and Han just got the shield down and we're going in, get out of there boss!"_ Lando shouted, Anakin and Leia nodded.

"Understood," Anakin said and shut off the comm, he and Leia ran back towards their shuttle in the hangar, once they were inside they got the chance to collect their bearings, before Anakin took his eldest daughter into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Leia," Anakin said softly, tears pricked at Leia's eyes.

"Thanks Daddy…for everything," Leia replied, sniffling, both father and daughter cried together as they weaved down to the surface of Endor and found the whole family waiting for them, including an impatient Padmé who runs over to them both and embraces them tightly, there no words, for none are needed, this is the Skywalker family, and as the saying goes.

Actions speak louder than words.


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE, 30 years later

 _Lake Retreat, Naboo_

Anakin Skywalker stood on the balcony, waiting for his eldest grandson, Ben Solo or as he now called himself, Kylo Ren to show up, he had got his wife Padmé to leave and go to Han and Leia's Naboo house and after a lot of convincing, she had done so and left him. He sighed deeply, Ben had always been different from his younger siblings and that hadn't been more accurate than when Luke began his Jedi training on Alderaan, that was where the new Jedi resided, Anakin resolved to remain away unless it was urgent, Ben was arrogant, but powerful, strong with the force, yet crap with a lightsaber, that in particular had always angered Ben big time as he tried to prove his strength in combat, he had succeeded a few years back when he had taken up the destruction of the new Jedi with his Knights of Ren, though those Knights had fallen to the remainder of the Jedi. Ironically, they were all Skywalkers, 2 were assassinated by Leia, her daughter Jaina Mary Solo, Sword of the Jedi killed 3 of them, Cliegg Biggs Skywalker (Luke's eldest child) killed one and his younger brother, Riley Wulf Skywalker killed the last 2 during the massacre. Anakin felt Kylo approach a mile away and slowly turned his old, grey haired head to see the masked face of his grandson, along with his crudely assembled cross guard lightsaber in his gloved hand, Anakin shook his head.

"You want to play Ben?" Anakin asked tiredly, his hand coming to his lightsaber, Kylo snarled and ignited his blade, the red blade crackling like fire and the exhaust vents on the side suggested an amateurish construction, Anakin took his blue bladed weapon in his hands and ignited the blade. Unsurprisingly, Kylo made the first move, going for Anakin's side, Anakin didn't even twitch as he raised his blade to counter, they exchanged blows for little bit before their blades came into a deadlock, Anakin's strength hadn't diminished much and he swept Kylo's feet out from under him, making Kylo fall on his back as Anakin destroyed the mask with his saber, revealing the 30 year old face of the man underneath. From afar it was easy to identify this man as a descendant of Han Solo, the tall, lean physique, the black hair, the broad shoulders, this was basically Han's clone, but the differences were that while Han had hazel eyes, Ben had his mother and grandmother's deep brown eyes, he had inherited more than that as well as he had his mother's facial structure, however unlike the eyes Anakin was used to seeing, these eyes glared up at him angrily.

"I will make you pay for Snoke's murder!" Kylo shouted, getting back up and trying to put his grandfather on the defensive, he noted the differences in his grandfather since he had last seen him a few years back, his beard was now completely grey and his long hair still went down his back, except now only traces of blonde remained in the distinguished grey hair, there were more lines on his face though there hadn't been many to begin with and his Jedi clothes looked a little worn out on his body, though his skills said anything but, Kylo pulled back and slowly circled his grandfather.

"Your skills haven't dulled in the slightest, grandfather, Snoke was foolish to underestimate you," Kylo said, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, he was, that is the main flaw of the dark side Ben, arrogance and overconfidence are flaws of everyone, you and I included," Anakin replied, watching Kylo's features darken slightly.

"That is the Jedi way of viewing things grandfather, you told us yourself that you don't agree with their way of doing things and wanted to keep us away from that way of thinking," Kylo growled, Anakin nodded, being unable to refute that completely.

"The Jedi I was referring to was the Jedi order _I_ served with, I disagreed with them at every turn because they were ridiculous, Master Yoda agreed to that before his death and we both know what he was like. Your Uncle's order was different, it allowed families to remain together, students to find love and it didn't indoctrinate children from birth to be Jedi, in my mind they didn't deserve to be wiped out," Anakin countered, Kylo stood sill and silent, thinking about that, then he heard another lightsaber ignite and turned to find his younger sister, sword of the Jedi Jaina Solo glaring at him before an expression of sadness entered her brown eyes, she hadn't inherited her father's height and was significantly shorter than Kylo was, but she had the same strength their grandfather did and a similar connection to her father that Auntie Grace has with their grandfather, it made her wonder how she was doing as she and her husband, Louis Carrington had gone to live on Tatooine and that is where her children, James William Skywalker Carrington, Alexa Lucy Skywalker Carrington and her youngest, Beth Anya Skywalker Carrington were born and currently being raised, Jaina shook the thoughts away and stared sadly at her brother.

"Ben…why?" Jaina asked sadly, Kylo/Ben sighed deeply, thinking his answer over.

"I had always been put down and kept down mentally by the teachers on Alderaan, I was never built up, Snoke, under the guise of a Sabaac player at Dad's Sabaac house built me up and turned me against you from there, I didn't notice anything amiss until grandfather arrived at our ship 3 years ago and killed him, leaving me in charge of the dark side, my Knights fell quickly to our family and I panicked and fled, hoping to become more powerful, but when I left I felt weaker than I had in ages, I am not made for the darkness but some sick part of me wants to be and I cannot understand it nor why part of me wants to be fighting for the dark side, I can't explain it." Kylo explained finally, sadness in his voice, Jaina dropped her amethyst blade and ran for him, hugging her older brother while whispering pleas to come home, after a few moments Ben pulled back.

"I have your forgiveness, but no one else will forgive," Ben said sadly to his sister and grandfather, before he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see his cousins (and there are a lot of them), uncles, aunts, grandmother, siblings and his parents, all of whom took turns hugging him and giving him their forgiveness, finally ending with his grandmother Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker shaking her head in fond exasperation.

"It may have been 50 years ago, but I remember doing this for your grandpa over there, please tell me I won't have to do this again, or else I may go crazy from being jury of dark Skywalkers," Padmé teased lightly causing all of them to laugh.

This is the Skywalker family, and nothing will separate it.

THE END.


End file.
